One Single Tear
by Gemkat5
Summary: When two people from different realms literally pass through each other, there's going to be consequences. Unfortunately, we have a confused teen and a disgruntled king… Now, what have I come up with this time - J/S of course.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only thing I claim to own is the insane idea that formed this story. Everything else is borrowed.

Summary: When two people from different realms literally pass through each other, there's going to be consequences. Unfortunately, we have a confused teen and a disgruntled king… Now, what have I come up with this time?

One Single Tear

Chapter One

The Labyrinth Kingdom was finally quiet, everyone was exhausted from Sarah's run in the Labyrinth, not to mention the after party that had followed. Jareth lounged sideways upon his throne with a bruised ego and a heavy heart. He had actually started to fall in love with the girl. Which was ridiculous, one doesn't fall in love within thirteen hours, it's simply ludicrous. Especially at his age!

"She is a spoiled girl, barely more than a child, a mortal child, and nothing more."

He repeated this to himself at least four more times, each time with more conviction than the last. Frustrated, he rose from the throne, changed to his owl form, and flew out the window to head for the portal to the Aboveground.

Perching in the tree outside her bedroom window, he simply watched her as she slept. _'Nothing special there_,' he told himself. _'Breath in, breath out. It's all quite ordinary, really_.'

Then, she opened her eyes wide with a sudden start, sitting upright she looked around her room frantically. She slumped her shoulders after being reassured she was alone, and was about to lay back down when her gaze happened to glance out the window. Her eyes met his with startling intensity.

'_There is absolutely nothing ordinary about her_,' Jareth thought as her sea green eyes bore into his mismatched owl eyes. '_Nothing ordinary at all_.' He remained still, holding her gaze with his, while perched regally on the branch. '_Come, come, look away first, silly girl. I can stare all night, you know_.' As though hearing his thoughts, she let her eyes fall downcast. Jareth ruffled his feather in victory, ready to take flight and be done with this silliness, when she pushed back her covers and approached the window.

"I knew you'd come," she stated quietly after thrusting the window open with both hands.

'_Did you now?_' he thought, gazing at her steadily. '_Amazing, considering that I didn't know I would end up here this night._'

"Something happened to us, didn't it?"

'_Surely you don't expect me to answer you._' Even his thoughts were heavy with dry sarcasm. He looked away from her, indignantly staring off into the night. '_A silly girl, nothing more_.' He told himself, again.

"Yea," she voiced with conviction, nodding her head. "Something happened. I don't know what, but I can feel it. And, I know you feel it too, or you wouldn't be here."

'_Still think yourself so smart, do you?_' He turned his head to peer back at her again. He fluffed his wings slightly and shifted his feet on the branch for a better grasp. '_Perhaps you're right, then what? What's said is said. You refused everything I offered you. You gallantly destroyed any chance of having your dreams fulfilled, and for what? A screaming baby? Hardly seems worth the price_.'

She bowed her head with regret, staring at her hands resting on the window sill as though she had heard his thoughts. If he had been in his natural form, one of his eyebrows would have arched questioningly. '_Move aside and let me in_,' he thought impatiently, poising himself as though ready to take flight towards the window.

She raised her eyes at his movement, ignoring his stance for entry. "I did everything I was supposed to do," she stated quietly. "I said the words I had to say, and I saved my half brother as was expected of me." Her eyes shifted into a pleading expression. "Why do I feel like I did something wrong?"

He shifted his feet impatiently, opening his wings slightly wider. '_Move aside and let me in!_'

She looked at him with uncertainty for a moment, then stepped back and to the side of the window so he may enter. He flew from the branch, through the window, and landed on human feet inside her room.

"You destroyed half my kingdom," he expressed, turning on her with a calm and steady gaze. "You refused the gifts of a king, '_my_' gifts." He pointed at her accusingly. "Of which you could never obtain anywhere else." He waved his hand dramatically in the air. "You corrupted my subjects, and contaminated the very air with your mortality." He placed his hands on his hips. "And you ask '_me_' why you feel as though you've done something wrong?"

She gazed upon him for a long moment, absorbing everything he had said, then let her gaze fall downward. "I made a mess of things, didn't I?"

"I would say so, yes!"

"Then, take me back," she pleaded with him, stepping forward. "And I'll fix everything."

He took a dramatic step back from her, looking at her aghast. "Fix everything? And how do you suppose to do that?"

"I… I don't know. But," she lowered her head for a moment, thinking of how she and her friends had destroyed the goblin's homes, and the city around the castle, then met his eyes again. "Let me try."

He squared his shoulders, appearing taller, and narrowed his eyes at her. Taking a step closer, he noticed the flicker of uncertainty and fear in her eyes, though she held her ground. Stepping closer yet, he leaned very close to her face to make his point unmistakable. "Do you honestly think that I would allow you in my kingdom after what you have done? After what you've said?"

She had to consciously think to breath under his baleful scrutiny. He'd never gotten that close to her before, except to discourage her from over her shoulder. But, this was different, he stood so close to her that there was barely any space between them at all. She could smell his unique scent from his hair and skin. With a resolve she didn't feel, she swallowed harshly and turned her head ever so slightly, bringing his face even closer.

"Why are you here, then? How am I supposed to make things right if you won't give me a chance?"

"I've given you more chances than you'll ever know, Sarah." He stepped away from her suddenly, heading towards the window. "Be a good little girl, go back to your bed, close your eyes, and dream of someone else. This story has come to an end."

Before she could say or do anything, he changed his form and flew from her room on majestic wings. She bolted to the window, to call him back, but he had already disappeared into the night. She turned from the window, not bothering to close it again, and moved to her bed on leaden feet, her heart heavy with regret… and something that she just didn't understand.

**SEVERAL YEARS LATER…**

The Underground was in full preparation to celebrate the turn of an era. A new High King would be appointed as the current ruler resigned his title. After the High Queen had tragically passed on, the High King no longer had the desire to rule and announced his decision to allow his successor to prepare himself. The appointed young king had many things to accomplish before accepting the title of High King, one of them being to announce the woman he'd been courting as his queen.

But, the denizens of the Underground also had their doubts and trepidations concerning this new era. Would the new High King be as fair and firm as the current one? Would his new Queen grace the kingdoms with her beauty as the previous Queen had done, and would the Goblin King choose this day above all others to wage war as he had come to do more and more frequently lately.

The Goblin King had become the most feared king in all the Underground for his ruthlessness and cunning. His untimely attacks against any who had ever opposed him left the other kingdoms defenseless by pure means of his unpredictability. But, the High King himself had guaranteed everyone that the Goblin King would honor him one last display of loyalty, and cease his attacks for a full month's time before, during, and after the celebrations. And when the High King gives his word, it is taken with reverence.

It was a week before the celebration, and guests were already arriving in anticipation of the festivities. Only the most elite from each kingdom had been invited to the High Castle in the kingdom of Avalon, and Jareth, the Goblin King, had been one of them. He had arrived seven days early to honor his word to the High King, and assure the other kingdoms of the same. He wasn't at all interested in the court, nor their politics, though he found the rumor about the 'not quite yet' new queen most intriguing, and hoped to bear witness if the woman refused the title at the last minute as many expected her to do.

He strolled out to the gardens, noticing how the flowers seemed wilted and unkempt. He felt a brief stab of sorrow at the loss of the High Queen, then steeled his thoughts before they could stray towards another female that never seemed to be far from his mind. He had never heard from '_her_' after that fateful night, after he had told her to dream of another. Too bad he hadn't managed to take his own advice, for he realized after it was too late, that she had been right. Something had happened to them that night, something that had bound them to one another, and he had done far more damage than she could have ever accomplished.

Jareth had turned his heart bitter and cold when he realized he'd never have her by his side, as it was supposed to be. He took his inner anger out on anyone who had ever crossed him, who had ever defied him, and those who had dared to mock him for ruling a kingdom that no one else wanted. He smirked malevolently at the prospect of challenging the soon-to-be High King just before his inauguration.

Garret Mondrake was not so much older than Jareth, and had crossed his path once too many times. He was the sort to spare the rod and forgive too easily, and Jareth wasn't the only one who predicted the fall of the Underground within a hundred years of Garret's reign as High King.

"Pardon for intruding, your Majesty," a feminine voice spoke from behind him. Jareth turned to give her his attention. "Food is being served in the grand hall, and his Majesty Mondrake and his Lady are to be announced, if you are interested in attending."

"I am greatly interested in attending," Jareth replied curtly, his eyes as cold as his tone. He strode past the servant and made his way to the great hall.

Once there, Jareth wasn't surprised to be seated near the head of the table where the current High King may keep an eye on him and his 'table manners'. This was to be the banquet of all banquets, as far as Jareth was concerned. He so hoped the bride vanished before repeating her vows, for that would not only be greatly entertaining, but, then Garret would be refused the title as the new High King.

The commanding High King rose to his feet and stepped to the center of the room. The trumpets blared to announce the arrival of the groom king as he strode haughtily into the room with his entourage surrounding him, and stopped before his High Majesty. Within a moment, the trumpets blared once more to announce the bride queen, who was preceded by maids in waiting.

The atmosphere changed slightly as the line of beautiful women slowly stepped down the aisle. All five were dark haired with floral magically tucked into the intricate style of their tresses. Their silver and white gowns were modest, covering them from their necks down to their ankles, yet there were gaps in the material above their breasts, two more at their ribs, and several smaller ones along their thighs and legs, as well as baring one shoulder completely.

Jareth had never seen such attire in the Underground before and wondered at the influence. As far as he knew he had been one of the very few that had traveled Aboveground, and he hadn't done that since… well, a long time. Yet the gowns reminded him of exactly how the mortals had dressed as of his last visit. He took closer notice to the women walking before the bride queen, and felt his heart stop cold when his eyes fell upon the third maiden in line. "It can't be," he whispered, realizing that his heart hadn't stopped at all but was actually drumming painfully in his chest.

He watched her with such intensity that all else faded from his sight, his ears, his mind. How is this possible? How did she manage to earn her way back to the Underground? How the hell was she here and he hadn't noticed her before now? He was overcome with emotions that he constantly strove to keep at bay. It took all his control to not grab her from the procession and demand answers as she calmly walked by him as though he weren't there. His breathing became labored, his throat cut off a healthy supply of air.

"_Calm yourself, Goblin King_," the High King's voice invaded his mind suggestively. "_You are shaking the very rafters_."

With a start, Jareth realized that the rafters were indeed rumbling over head, the crystal chandlers quivered and chimed by the effect. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. '_Hand fasting be damned_,' he thought to himself, stepping from the sideline to exit the room, never noticing the single tear that fell from a sea green eye.

XxXxX

"That was quite the emotional display, Goblin King," the High King addressed after Jareth inclined his head respectfully before him. "Completely unexpected by most, but then, most are not aware of who the girl is, and what she means to you."

"She means nothing to me, your Majesty," Jareth replied curtly.

"Yes, I noticed how indifferent you were this afternoon at the hand fasting," he remarked coolly. "Pity you took your leave so soon. The bride queen left shortly after you," he stated with a touch of amusement. "Though, she hadn't taken the door as you had."

"Why exactly have you summoned me?" Jareth asked, wanting to be done with this gibberish and return to the Labyrinth as soon as the King would allow him his leave.

"You never were one for patience," the High King remarked, undeterred by Jareth's curtness. "But I'll humor you this once." He leaned back in his throne more comfortably before continuing. "I deny your request to leave," he stated authoritively, meeting Jareth's suddenly cold glare with detachment. "You have managed to make me see what none of my advisors were able to imprint in my mind. And that, Goblin King, is the realization that despite my being miserable without my queen by my side, I would be even more so without my kingdoms to reign. I have annulled my decision to resign."

"How was I able to convey such a revelation?" Jareth questioned in a hardened tone.

The High King took an un-naturally deep breath. "You have become the dark forces in the Underground, Jareth. All because of a girl who denied you her heart." He raised his hand for Jareth to remain silent when the lesser king opened his mouth to speak. "I am fully aware of how insignificant the girl is to you. I am also aware of what had transpired the night she won your challenge. And, I am greatly aware of what that girl has gone through to make her way back to the Underground."

"You speak of things I care nothing about, your Majesty, would you kindly get to your point?"

The High King shifted his gaze towards his guards at the door and inclined his head ever so slightly. The guards stepped to the side and opened the heavy doors wide to allow someone entrance into the throne room. Jareth turned his head to see who his king had summoned, but found himself ill prepared to see Sarah walk into the room, accompanied by two other maidens.

"Apparently," the High King voiced as he rose to his feet. "You told her to dream of someone else." The High King chuckled with obvious amusement. "I'll spare you who she had chosen as her second choice." He stepped down to the floor, extending his hand to the mortal as she extended hers to him, and curtsied low with a bowed head. The king kissed the back of Sarah's hand, then led her to stand next to Jareth.

"Behave yourself or I will take drastic measures," he warned Jareth pointedly before returning to his throne. "After her return to the Underground, the girl requested an audience with myself and my counsel." He once again met Jareth's steely gaze. "I found her story intriguing, and granted her passage to remain in our realm for as long as she lives."

"That much is obvious," Jareth ground out between clenched teeth. His eyes were dark pools of cold indifference, his heart void of any emotion toward the girl whatsoever. She stood next to him calm and collect, not so much as glancing at him once, and he was supposed to… what? Proclaim undying love? Hardly. "I'm unclear as to what you expect of me," Jareth voiced, keeping his tone as detached as possible.

"To keep her, of course," the King stated airily. "She belongs with you after all."

"No!" Jareth denied forcibly. "I have no claim over her, she has obviously lied to you."

The High King leaned forward in his throne, holding Jareth's gaze with authority and power. "Your magic entwines within her, you know this!" the High King stated forcibly. "She belongs to you, Goblin King, whether you acknowledge her or not!" He leaned back once more, relaxing his posture and softening his tone as he continued.

"The girl had an accident soon after my granting her passage," he began to explain. "She was assisting a mage with some potions when he spoke the wrong incantation. All the vials in the room had shattered, potions mixed together causing further mishap. The mage was able to protect himself with magic, but the girl hasn't spoken one word nor showed any emotion whatsoever since." He paused before continuing. "Until today when a single tear fell from her eye at seeing you take your dramatic departure."

"I'm expected to lay claim to her because she shed a tear?" Jareth seethed incredulously, glancing at Sarah with mild disgust. "She's not even capable of arguing with me, why would I possibly agree to such a thing? Magic or none, I refuse…"

"You sorely forget yourself, Goblin King, and to whom you are addressing!" the King interrupted bitterly. "I did not offer you a choice in this matter. She rightfully belongs with you as the only champion you've ever held, and you will claim her accordingly!"

"Why now?" Jareth pushed, walking the fine line of defiance towards his sovereign. "Why wasn't I summoned directly, upon her return?"

"Sarah," the High King addressed, ignoring Jareth's question. "You are to remain with Jareth, the king of goblins, despite his reluctance. You know how to summon me if you feel you are in danger while in his company." He meet Jareth's outraged gaze with level eyes. "You would be wise to simply do my bidding and accept her, Goblin King."

XxXxX

"Of all the outrageous, ludicrous things to have bestowed upon me," Jareth ranted as he stormed from the throne room, Sarah following on his heels with quick steps. "A shell of the very thing I didn't want to begin with." He stopped suddenly, spinning on his heels to face her directly for the first time. "I expect for you to at least heed my command!" he shouted at her, pointing at her angrily before continuing toward the gardens.

She followed behind him once more, her head held high, her shoulders squared, and a tear slowly slipping down her face. She followed him to the fountains, standing off to one side as he angrily paced, ranting the whole while.

"Are you even listening to me?" he demanded, rounding on her pointedly to glare into her face. She hadn't even flinched. He stood back from her, looking her over intently for the first time that day. Her outward appearance was that of calm indifference with her head held evenly, her back straight, and hands folded before her. But, her eyes seemed almost vacant, as she simply stared straight in front of her. She blinked in a natural way, bringing his attention to them specifically. Noticing the stain of wetness at the corner of one eye.

"I care not for your tears as the High King has obviously done," he informed her cruelly. "And I care not what you do once we return to my kingdom, get lost in the labyrinth if that's what you choose. I'll not be hampered by anyone, especially you!"

He walked away from her, and she followed him, not allowing any more tears to fall on behalf of the Goblin King.

XxXxX

"Where is the girl I have bestowed upon you, Goblin King?" the High King inquired casually as they were being served their meal. Others at the table had stopped their conversation to pay attention to what was transpiring at the head of the table.

Jareth lifted his gaze from his plate and jutted his chin in the direction where Sarah stood, still as always, by the water jugs at the far wall, exactly where he had told her to stop following him.

"Perhaps I hadn't made myself clear, Jareth," he remarked in a conspirator voice to keep others from hearing his words. "She is literally by your command. She will not eat unless you provide her with food and tell her to eat. She will not sleep unless you direct her to her bed and bid her a good night. And the infrequent times that she simply disappears without your notice, she has gone to take care of her necessities. But, I'm certain you won't notice those times, she's become very adept at returning before her absence is noticed."

"Have you purposely cursed her just to torment me?" Jareth asked, his voice laced with doubt.

The High King studied Jareth for a moment before answering. "Don't let her impassiveness fool you, Jareth. She still has her own mind and has been known to fight valiantly in battle when the lord and lady she was serving were attacked. By your very own goblins, as a matter of fact." He chuckled slightly, spearing some food from his plate before becoming somber. "The girl is living in hell, Goblin King, you needn't make her existence any worse. She is aware and understands everything around her, we simply have no idea what combination of potions had caused her outward catatonic state."

Jareth returned his attention to his meal as the High King was distracted by another conversation at the table. He discreetly raised his eyes to where she stood, perfectly still, like a sentential. His heart skipped a single beat when her eyes seemed to focus on his just before he looked away.

The meal was finished and dessert was being served before Jareth chanced a glance at her again. He watched as another servant approached Sarah with a plate of food, trying to persuade her to take it. With his keen vision he saw her shift her gaze to stare at the other woman for a moment before returning her focus back to him. The servant closed her eyes and bowed her head for a moment in what could only be a silent message sent to the High King.

'_Your__ Majesty_,' the servant thought. '_Her stomach rumbles and he has yet to allow her any food._'

The High King had no sooner heard the silent message when he noticed the Goblin King rise from the table. Watching him with covert eyes, he witnessed the lesser king take the offered plate from the servant and hold it out before Sarah.

"I expect you to accept food when it is offered to you, and feed yourself when you become hungry from this moment on," he stated firmly, walking back to his place once she accepted the plate from his hands.

He looked back at her from his place at the table, and sighed in exasperation at her simply standing there holding the plate with both hands. Rising to his feet, he paid no mind to anyone else in the hall. "Well?" he exclaimed boisterously. "Eat, Sarah!" he bellowed with exasperation.

The entire hall grew quiet, mostly because no one had any idea what the feared king was shouting about, and became uneasy in his presence. But, there were a few who were more than aware of what he was shouting about. The fact that Sarah had visibly jerked at him shouting at her, then began eating, brought more than one smile to pleased lips.

XxXxX

"I'm not convinced you ate enough this evening," Jareth was telling Sarah as he accepted another glass of port from a servant. "Bring her more food," he commanded the servant. He leisurely stepped across the patio to the marble railing, and gracefully seated himself atop of it, stretching out his legs before him while leaning his back against the end pillar.

"I no longer answer the summons of wishers, did you know?" he asked airily, tilting his head in her direction. "After you left I no longer had the heart to deal with small children, nor their pathetic guardians." He drank liberally from his glass, swallowing slowly. "I amuse myself by causing conflicts, invading borders, and such things. Just enough to stir things up without actually causing a war." He fixed her with steely eyes. "But, you know about that, don't you? The great champion of the Goblin King," he projected boisterously, dramatically raising his glass high in the air. "Defending the helpless against the scavenging goblins themselves!" he laughed loudly without humor.

The servant returned with a tray of food and cautiously approached the king. As she drew closer, Sarah reached out her hand for the girl to hand her the food. She did so gratefully, smiling at Sarah before giving her a quick curtsy and making a quick retreat.

"I will find out who you summoned, you realize," he told her, noticing how the servant had bowed to Sarah. "You've outdone yourself," he stated, sliding lithely off the railing. "You've gotten yourself accepted by the High King and his elite." He stepped up close to her, circling around to her back. "Very impressive for someone so ordinary as Sarah Williams," he taunted, smirking with his own humor. "A mere girl, a mortal, nothing special at all, really."

The tray of food slipped from Sarah's hand with a resounding crash as the china hit the stone, another tear fell from her transfixed eye.

"Oh dear," Jareth patronized, circling around to face her directly. "Have I said something to upset you?" Then he smiled so cold and cruelly that he actually noticed fear flash within her eyes before they glazed over once more. "Well, that is comforting," he quipped. "After all this time I can still frighten you so easily." He stepped closer to peer into her eyes intently. "Return to your chambers, crawl into your bed, and go to sleep. I will send for you in the morning." With that said, he briskly strode away from her.

Sarah closed her eyes after Jareth had left her alone in the semi dark. She didn't have her own chambers. She had no bed, no clothes, nothing to call her own personally. She had been in the service of the High Castle, following the command of the High King. She had been assigned as a maid in waiting to whomever needed assistance while staying in the castle, never having anything to claim as her own, only necessities lent to her for daily use by those she served.

She suddenly had the feeling that the High King's command to remain with the Goblin King had sealed her fate for the worse. Jareth didn't want her, he didn't understand the curse that had happened upon her, and he didn't care for her well being one way or another.

She wasn't being defiant or stubborn, she simply could not do anything without being specifically commanded to do so by the person the High King assigned her to assist. Her capacity to move at all was the result of the powerful magic of the High King himself. No one understood why she couldn't speak, not even when commanded to do so, and all the magic in the Underground hadn't changed that. Jareth would destroy her before catering to her in any way.

She let hot tears pour freely down her face, not even having the luxury to cry along with them. But, she felt the constricting spasms in her heart. The tightening of her throat, while outwardly she appeared as calm and collect as a statue. Her mind slowly slipped into a dark void. It wasn't the same as actually falling asleep, but it was a close substitute.

XxXxX

Jareth entered the chambers provided for him and sprawled out on the massive bed on his stomach. He closed his eyes expecting sleep to overtake him within minutes, however, sleep wouldn't come. All he could think about were sea green eyes that showed only flashes of the spirited girl behind them. "She's nothing special," he reminded himself for at least the millionth time. "She can't even feed herself without being commanded to do so!"

He took an exaggerated breath, letting it out loudly. The High King had commanded him to cease his invasions toward the other kingdoms, and he was expected to meet with the kings of those kingdoms to reach some sort of peace agreement in the morning. "So much for constructive destruction," he sighed tiredly. "I suppose I'm expected to cater to the girl as an appeasement." He rolled onto his back, letting his arms spread out wide, and stared unseeingly at the high arched ceiling. "At least she had taken the offered food, despite not eating any of it. I suppose that's a start."

He mulled the scene from the patio around in his head, not allowing himself to see how cruel he had been, when a sudden thought occurred to him. "What chambers would she have? Surely she wouldn't have one assigned to her." He rolled his eyes closed and lifted a weary hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Of course she wouldn't, she would have been given a room by the lord and lady she was serving."

Reluctantly, he rolled from the bed and headed towards the door. Since the High King had restricted his use of magic, Jareth found himself traveling the darkened hallways and corridors of the High Castle to retrieve the girl. He was both relieved and regretful at finding her exactly where he had left her, standing in the shadows facing the railing, with the shattered plate scattered around her feet, the food having been taken by brownies, or some such creature.

"Sarah," he called to her in a tired voice. She didn't respond in any way. He walked across the flag stones to find her standing with her eyes closed, her arms hanging by her sides. Just as he was about to place a hand on her arm a tear trickled from the corner of her right eye. Taking a half step back, he raised his hand before his eyes, reprimanding himself for not thinking of this before, and created a crystal. Using the magic that was unique to the Goblin King, he touched upon her dream, and placed it in the clear orb.

His heart constricted painfully as the image of her lying on the ground in a human ball came to his eyes. Her body shook violently with wreaking sobs. He shifted his gaze to her impassive face, watching as another tear escaped from her inner turmoil. He dissipated the crystal with a touch of self loathing.

"Sarah, awaken," he called to her in a much kinder tone, but received no response. He moved to her side and placed her arm around his shoulders. He was surprised at how pliant her body was considering she slept standing up. He bent slightly and placed an arm at the back of her knees, his other arm at her back.

After having her in his arms, he gazed upon her face, her head thrown back in her strange unconscious state. He tore his gaze away with guilt at how he had treated her, and made his way back to his assigned chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

One Single Tear

Chapter Two

Jareth sat at the far end of the counsel table, the High King seated at the head with the other twelve kings placed along the sides of the oblong structure. Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose for at least the tenth time within only a few minutes.

"I demand retribution!" King Darkus was shouting, pointing at the Goblin King, while addressing the High King. "My kingdom is in shambles because of his goblins! They destroyed our gardens, ruined our crops, and let our livestock loose!"

A roar of agreement rang throughout the counsel hall as the other kings started to speak out of turn, laying forth their demands for how the Goblin King would resolve the unrest he had caused.

The High King raised a hand to chest level, commanding silence with the simple gesture. Just as the room fell quiet, the double doors were thrown open, allowing an extremely agitated young prince entrance. "My Majesty!" he exclaimed with great anxiety, ignoring the fact that he was interrupting a discussion. "I must speak with you post haste!" He briskly strode across the room, lowering himself before the High King on a bent knee, his head bowed low reverently.

"You dare disrupt my counsel, Prince Ramus!" The High King exclaimed affronted, though was inwardly relieved for the interruption. The meeting with the kings was not going well at all, and he found himself in a tight position of what was expected of him, compared to what he personally wished the outcome to be on behalf of the goblin king.

"It is of utmost importance, your Majesty!" the young prince insisted, his head still bowed low.

"State your business," the High King prompted, ignoring the huffs of agitation from the others at the table as they all threw their hands in the air and sat back in their chairs.

"I have just learned that the cursed servant girl has been assigned servitude to another, your Majesty," he stated with rushed words. "That she was given to the Goblin King himself!" He raised his face imploringly to his sovereign. "Your Majesty, you mustn't allow such treachery! She is too weak to be of use to one such as the Goblin King! He would not understand her plight, she would perish under his command!"

Every man at the table became silent, turning wayward glances towards the Goblin King as the young prince spoke his plea. None of them had been aware of this change of events, and found this to be a most interesting development.

News of the cursed servant girl had spread throughout the realms over the years, if one were to attend court, that is. That the Goblin King had been granted ownership of the girl was surprising to all those present in the room. The Goblin King himself, however, remained quiet, seemingly bored with the interruption, which put the other kings on edge immediately.

"Have you ever met the Goblin King, Prince Ramus?" the High King inquired. "To lay such a claim against him?"

"No, your Majesty, I have never had the opportunity to meet King Jareth. But, surely he wouldn't care for her as… as diligently as…"

"As you have personally cared for her during the past two weeks?" the High King insinuated, fully aware of the boy's infatuation with the girl.

"Yes!" he answered readily with determination in his young eyes. "She has been left alone, abandoned in locked chambers as we speak! She has not been granted food, nor washing, and has naught for herself as a proper woman should have! Servant or no, she needs tending."

"I see," the High King voiced, lifting his gaze from the boy by his side to meet that of the Goblin King at the far end of the table. "Has the girl been abandoned, Goblin King?" The shocked gasp that escaped the young prince's lips was heard by all in the room.

"I left her to rest while attending counsel, your Majesty," Jareth answered lazily. "She will have everything she needs upon my return to my chambers."

"You know nothing of what she needs!" the young prince exclaimed heatedly, rising to his feet to stalk down the table towards Jareth. "You haven't enough compassion to care for one such as Sarah!"

Jareth was suddenly on his feet, his chair screeching from the forceful movement, and turned on the young prince with dark cold eyes. Several of the kings, who were seated closest to the pair, suddenly vanished from the table only to reappear on the safer side of the room. The High King watched with intent interest. Depending on how Jareth handled this situation, he may be able to use it in his favor towards settling the uprising among the kingdoms.

"I've given that girl more compassion than I ever thought myself capable of," Jareth ground out between clenched teeth. "I have given her my patience, my time, the very shirt off my back covers her as we speak for naught of anything else for her to wear!" Jareth pulled himself up to his full height, regarding the young prince with a haughty expression. "Pity you haven't a clue as to what the girl is capable of by pure nature. I had offered her my kingdom, once," he informed everyone in the room with an indignant lift of his chin. "Only for her to speak words of rejection in response. I find it ironic how she is not only incapable of speech, but once again within my power to rule over her."

"He seeks revenge, your Majesty!" Prince Ramus accused urgently, stepping towards the High King while pointing at Jareth. "He would destroy her, purposely make her perish for her rejection of him!"

"Summon the girl before us!" Jareth demanded of the High King heatedly, his patience finally at its end. "Bring her to this counsel, as she lies in my chambers, and I shall prove that she has already prospered under my command within one evening!"

All eyes turned to the High King, waiting with bated breaths for his decision. The High King sighed deeply, and briefly closed his eyes with regret for what he must do. With a slight gesture of his hand, Sarah was suddenly standing between the Goblin King and the Prince, facing towards the table and all others in the room.

She wore naught but one of Jareth's shirts, just as he had claimed. Thankfully it wasn't one with a wide open neckline, such as the one he was currently wearing, and it covered the girl to her mid thighs. Her eyes briefly flashed with confusion before they resumed their trance-like fixation. Jareth approached her in three angry strides, the young prince rushing to her assistance from her other side.

"Stay back!" Jareth commanded, pointing at the prince with fury in his eyes. "Or this counsel is adjourned!" The rest of the kings rose from the table at his words, standing back to join the others as they watched in silence.

"Prince Ramus," the High King addressed with authority. "Give the Goblin King his respect and remain afar from the girl." The prince begrudgingly retreated a couple of paces away from Sarah.

Jareth lifted a hand palm up, and a tray of food appeared upon it. He placed the tray upon the table and stepped away, purposely standing a few paces behind Sarah's back with his arms firmly crossed over his chest. Without any prompting nor command, Sarah stepped forward to take a morsel from the tray. Placing it into her mouth, she began chewing.

The young prince, as well as the High King himself stared on with expressions of astonishment. After swallowing the first piece, she reached for another slice of fruit and continued eating, seemingly ignorant to the proceedings around her.

"You've cast a spell on her!" the young prince accused Jareth hotly.

"And, what if I had?" Jareth asked indignantly. "You obviously hadn't spoken the correct commands for her to do anything more than blink her eyes." He glanced towards Sarah, noticing that the tray was already half empty. "I knew you hadn't eaten enough last evening," he commented aloud.

Suddenly another tray appeared on the table next to the first one, laden with slices of bread, pastries, scones, and jellies. Jareth casually walked around the long table to stand directly in front of the girl. "Sarah," Jareth directed, noticing how her hand paused halfway to her mouth, her eyes met his with blank indifference. "Sit down and enjoy your meal, then come to me after you have finished eating." As an afterthought, a glass of juice appeared on the table before her. "The juice is for you to drink at your leisure, Sarah."

For several minutes not a word was spoken as everyone watched the cursed servant girl eat her meal by her own accord, taking sips of the offered juice intermittingly, and seemingly enjoying the food by often closing her eyes after placing a pastry into her mouth.

"Have you used your magic on the girl?" the High King finally asked, his tone curious. He himself had not been able to help the girl in such a way, and yet, here she was after only one night with the Goblin King, proving some sense of self efficiency.

"Not at all," Jareth answered casually. "I simply know the right words to say. Her cursed state has a basis for accurately phrasing words correctly, and nothing more."

"Perhaps I was rash in judging you, Goblin King," the young prince stated demurely. "I offer my formal apologies to you." He turned his attention to the High King. "And also to you, your Majesty, for unwittingly disrupting your counsel."

"I would hope that this interruption has brought many things to light for those present here," the High King stated in a loud voice, addressing the kings who were conversing quietly amongst themselves on the other side of the hall. "Prince Ramus, you are dismissed. Goblin King, I would have you stand behind the girl while she continues her meal. I see no reason to disrupt her as she is obviously famished and needs nourishment. Kings of the Underground, I call this counsel back in order, resume your seats, Darkus you will take Jareth's chair at the end of the table."

As the men filed towards and around the table to resume their meeting, Sarah suddenly rose to her feet. Jareth placed a staying hand upon her shoulder, feeling how she flinched slightly under his touch. "Only if you are full, Sarah," he stated firmly. She sat back down to continue eating, gaining nods of approval from several of the other kings.

XxXxX

Jareth strode through the grand entrance hall of the High Castle to return to his chambers, Sarah following his lead. The High King had summoned a servant to assist Sarah with her attire after she had truly finished eating, and had taken her to a small chamber within the counsel hall to help her change into more appropriate clothing.

Jareth noticed from the corner of his eye how she hugged his shirt to her chest as she walked behind him, and caught himself musing over it. With a slight shake of his head he disregarded the impulse to give any voice as to why she seemed to covet the thing.

"King Jareth!" Someone addressed in a hurried voice. Jareth turned around to find the young prince, Ramus, stepping quickly to catch up with him, glancing fondly at Sarah before addressing Jareth once more. "I extend my apologies once more, your Majesty," he stated, bowing his head briefly. "I ask if I may have Sarah's wardrobe that I provided for her, sent to your chambers?"

"Yes, that's acceptable," Jareth replied curtly, though pleasantly enough, then moved to continue walking.

"I will miss you, Sarah," Prince Ramus told her in a soft tone, barring her way to follow the Goblin King while meeting her trance-like gaze with his own heartfelt one. "Perhaps one day you will be cured," he commented hopefully. "I would like it very much if you called upon me, when you are capable, that is."

"She would call upon none other than myself," Jareth stated coldly, suddenly at Sarah's side, placing his hand possessively at her elbow. "You haven't a clue as to how sharp her tongue can be," he continued curtly, brushing past the prince with Sarah by his side. "Nor the cruelty she is capable of."

The young prince narrowed his eyes at the Goblin King's back, but kept his silence. '_We shall see, Goblin King_,' he thought bitterly. '_We shall see_.'

Jareth released her arm once they reached the winding stone stairs, mildly surprised as she retained her pace by his side. After reaching his chambers he closed the door firmly behind them, magically sealing it for privacy. Only the High King himself would be able to intrude, if he so desired, which Jareth doubted he would.

The other kings had become much more lenient with their demands for retribution after Sarah's presence entered the counsel hall. Her display of self efficiency had impressed them much more than he had expected. Only three of the king's remained firm by demanding that Jareth restore the damages to their kingdom's, the High King had decreed for Jareth to send a quarter of his goblins to each kingdom under strict orders to rebuild. Jareth had no choice but to comply or face the threat of being attacked by half the Underground at once in retribution.

The remaining kings, who had kingdoms further away from the Labyrinth and had sustained little to no damages, were content to have Jareth's word that he would not only cure the cursed servant girl, but to make her his queen upon her ability to voice her vows. To Jareth's chagrin, the High King thought this was a marvelous proposition and voiced his agreement, ending the meeting with a pleased smile on his face.

Jareth, however, was not smiling as he paced in front of Sarah in his assigned chambers. "All of this has occurred because of one tear," he vocalized, turning on her in mid stride. "One tear, Sarah! Everything I put you through in my labyrinth, thirteen hours of hardships and not a single tear fell from those cruel eyes." He returned to his pacing. "Why now? I had everything premeditated. Things were falling into place perfectly, and then you shed a tear!"

He stopped directly in front of her and stared at her thoughtfully, noticing that she still held his shirt in her hands. He reached out his hand to brush a loose lock of hair from off her shoulder. "I could release you from this… trance, right now if I so chose." He idly caressed the skin of her neck with his fingertips. "But, I'm not going to." He met her fixated gaze intently. "I refuse to subject myself to your rejection, your cruelty, as I've done before."

He let his hand drop to his side, watching her eyes briefly flash angrily at his words. He smiled at her response. "I shall cherish every minute of having power over you once more." He stepped away from her, removing his over coat as he walked to the water basin.

"I will grant you privileges as I see fit," he told her from across the room. "Small things at first, to see how far your loyalty towards me extends." He splashed water on his face, then patted it dry with a soft linen. "The more I am assured of your loyalty, the more privileges I will give you." He came to stand before her once again. "But rest assured, Sarah, your voice will be the last thing I grant you, I'm sure you can understand why." He turned from her and stepped over to the bed. Sitting upon the edge of the bedding, he quietly stared at his black boots for the longest moment, his expression construed with deep thoughts.

"Come stand before me," he commanded in a soft tone, not bothering to look at her. She remained unmoving, causing him to turn his head to face her. "Sarah, come stand before me," he repeated in the same tone, watching as she instantly, gracefully, stepped forward and came to stand in front of him. "Come closer," he told her, not surprised or angry that she didn't move. "Sarah, come closer," he repeated, meeting her near vacant eyes. He spread his knees as she complied to his command, having her stand between his legs as they hung over the side of the bed.

He leaned his upper body back to the bedding, propping himself on his elbows, and stared up at her. "Your curse is very specific indeed," he remarked. "At least I'm reassured that I won't accidentally grant you something simply by talking in the same room." He tilted his head to the side, resting it on his shoulder.

He noticed his shirt in her hands and smirked slightly. "Give me this, Sarah," he stated, sitting up to take the material from her hands. She released it as he took hold of it. "Sarah…" he paused, frowning. "This is going to become tedious addressing you every time I want you to do something," he commented more to himself.

He regarded her thoughtfully for moment, then rose to his feet, helping her to step back a little with his hands on her shoulders. "Sarah, look at me." She complied, meeting his eyes with hers. He placed his hands on each side of her face, holding her gaze intently as he spoke. "Sarah Williams, I command you directly whenever my eyes fall upon you from this moment forth."

He felt her sway slightly, and she briefly closed her eyes. He released her face and seated himself back on the bedding, still holding her gaze with his. "Move closer," he commanded. She stepped forward to her previous position, standing between his knees at the side of the bed. "Whenever you hear my voice, you will watch me, and wait for my commands when I look upon you."

He laid back on the bed, stretching his arms above his head before relaxing again. "Even now you exhaust me," he remarked quietly. "Hock up your skirts and climb up here," he told her, looking at her again. Her hands gathered her skirt while her eyes fixed with his, flashing briefly with fearful uncertainty. "Come, come, one knee on each side," he elaborated, patting the bedding at each side of his hips.

She climbed upon the bed and straddled his hips as he commanded, tucking her skirt around her legs. He slowly ran his hands from her hips to her knees. "You've changed nicely," he observed, catching the brief flashes of fear and uncertainty that passed within her eyes.

"Touch me," he commanded suddenly, smiling at the flash of surprise in her eyes. He found it interesting how everyone claimed she was so catatonic, yet upon his own scrutiny she was as much fire and ice as ever. She merely couldn't convey it as openly as before.

She held his gaze as she leaned forward slightly, bringing her hand up from her side. Then, just as anger flashed in her sea green orbs, her hand whooshed through the air towards his face. Jareth lifted his arm, barely catching her hand before she struck him. "Now, what, I wonder, would cause you to attempt such a rash thing as that when I've been nothing but generous towards you since this morning?"

His gaze fell curiously to her wrist in his grasp, feeling how her hand trembled from within. "Give me your other hand," he directed, meeting her eyes only long enough for her to comply. Holding both her wrists in front of his face as he lie on the bedding, he felt how she trembled, though outwardly she appeared calm and unmoving.

He returned his gaze to hers as a thought came to him. "Has anyone taken advantage of your condition?" he asked, then huffed in agitation for her incapacity to answer him. Sitting up with her straddling his hips, he moved her bodily to rest further back on his thighs, his hands still holding her wrists between them.

"Sarah, answer me this," he commanded in a firm tone. "Has any man taken advantage of you in this condition?"

Her mouth opened, her own eyes grew wide as words formed on her tongue. "He… tried." Her voice was raspy and hoarse from non use, her eyes flashed with various emotions while Jareth felt her inner trembling intensify.

'_The girl is living in hell, Goblin King, you needn't make her existence any worse_.' The High King had warned him.

"It matters not," Jareth told her with sudden bitterness, tightening his grip on her wrists, his eyes flashing angrily. "No matter what I choose to do to you, I will not ravage you in this condition! Answer me, Sarah! Do you understand that I would not be so cruel as that?"

"Yes, Jareth."

He loosened his hold on her, visibly relaxing his posture with satisfaction. He noticed a tear that lingered at the corner of her eye. "And you've proved me wrong once again, haven't you," he accused in a gentler, mocking tone. "I've allowed you to speak after all."

"Come," he stated, bodily lifting her from his lap as he rose to his feet. He turned around towards the bed to unceremoniously drop her on the soft bedding. "Lie down and rest, sleep if you desire. I have some matters to attend to that don't require your presence."

He left her side and headed for the door just as a knock came from the other side. Opening it, he found three servants carrying what could only be Sarah's belongings.

"Prince Ramus directed us to bring Sarah her things, your Majesty," the servant girl explained, bowing her head.

"Use the closets on the other side of the room," Jareth directed, stepping back to let them in.

The servants entered the room swiftly, making quick work of putting Sarah's few possessions away appropriately. Upon leaving, the servant who had addressed Jareth paused, noticing Sarah on the bed. "Is she feeling ill, your Majesty?" she asked with concern.

"Not that it's any concern of yours, but no, she is simply resting, something I'm sure she doesn't often have the luxury to do."

The servant nodded, quickening her pace towards the door. "I beg your pardon, your Majesty, I meant no offense."

"Stop," Jareth ordered as the girl reached the doorway, folding his arms as he recognized the servant as the girl who had tried to give Sarah food the night before. "Why would you think she had fallen ill? Is she prone to such bouts?"

"No, your Majesty, not at all. I have simply overstepped myself, please excuse my forwardness," she pleaded with a bowed head.

"You have befriended Sarah," Jareth observed.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Well, go on, then," he exclaimed pleasantly. "See for yourself that she is well," he instructed, waving his hand towards the bed. He closed the door as the servant took tentative steps across the room to the bed, locking out the other two servants.

He came up behind the servant girl with arms folded. Sarah was already resting peacefully. He moved closer to the side of the bed and took Sarah's chin in his fingers. "Sarah, wake up." Her eyes fluttered open to look up at him. "You have a visitor," he informed her simply, then stepped away completely.

The servant girl spoke with Sarah for several minutes in hushed tones, having no idea that Jareth's hearing was exceptionally sharp and heard every word. She told Sarah how 'they' worried for her safety and that she was still under the protection of the High King, despite being cared for by the Goblin King. She went on to tell her that she had heard about her being able to eat on her own at least and that it was a good sign that perhaps one day she would be cured. She shared a hope for a day when they could meet again and chatter about the latest gossips together. All the while Sarah simply laid still listening to the servant's every word with trance-like eyes.

Realizing that she had over-stayed her welcome, the servant gave Sarah's hand a fond squeeze then turned towards the door. She paused briefly before the king, who lounged on a sofa on the other side of the room. Curtsying while giving thanks for his generosity, she turned to take her leave.

"How long have you known her?" Jareth asked before the girl could fully slip out of the room.

The girl visibly tripped on her own feet before slowly turning to face the feared king. "Five years, your Majesty."

"You are aware of the attack upon her person, then?" he inquired airily.

"It was I that caught him, your Majesty," she answered with sudden heated vigor, not thinking twice as to how he knew about that incident.

"Were there other such attacks befallen to the girl?"

"Oh, no, your Majesty. The High King had given Sarah the magical gift to summon Him if she is ever in such danger again."

Jareth smiled at the servant's attempt to warn him against any misguided thoughts. "Any such person would have to get past me first," he assured her. "Carry on with your duties." Finally being dismissed, the servant scurried to the door, and slipped out quietly. Jareth strode over to the bed and simply watched Sarah as she rested once more. '_How you turn my world, you precious thing._' Disregarding his prior engagement to meet with a neighboring king to discuss bordering issues, he climbed upon the bed and slid up beside her, settling himself at her back but not touching her. Within moments he too was resting peacefully.

Sarah kept her eyes closed as she felt him climb upon the bed behind her. It was nice to see Sheila, but she felt even worse towards her situation after Jareth had been able to command her to answer him. No one had been able to do that before, not even the High King had provoked words from her mouth. Jareth simply knew the right words to say, which really wasn't all that surprising after she thought about it.

But, he was confusing her all over again, just as he had done almost seven years ago. One minute he was cruel and hateful, only to be kind and gentle the next. She had been completely overwhelmed to find herself in his chambers that morning, assuming that he had carried her there himself, since he couldn't magically transport himself within the High Castle.

His hurtful words from the night before had devastated her so completely, yet here she was with him so close she could feel his body heat. He'd broken through more of the curse than he realized, too, and she wasn't about to let him know it. She wasn't sure if he could reverse the effects of his commands, and she didn't want to find out.

But, it was his promise, his heated declaration, that he would never hurt her so severely as to ravage her while in this condition, that made her want to stay with him. Though she wasn't sure if that was just her desire to be free of this curse, or if she was starting to have a sense of loyalty towards him. She knew one thing for certain, she agreed with him about letting her speak freely. She would rather live life as a mute than to have to be his queen.

With Jareth resting at her back, and the room magically sealed, she felt safer than she had in years. Sarah took a deep breath and let sleep come to her naturally, something else the Goblin King had allotted her. She briefly wondered if she could dream again as she drifted off into a content slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

One Single Tear

Chapter Three

Jareth felt something soft brush against his arm and opened his eyes, becoming fully alert. Sarah had rolled to her side, now facing him in her sleep. Her hand was tucked between them with her fingers idly stroking a lock of his hair that she held in her hand against his shoulder.

He smirked slightly. He had forgotten to revoke his command allowing her to touch him. He remained still while trying to sort things out in his mind. There were just too many questions that he wanted answered. How did she come to be in the Underground? Who was the one she had called to return Underground? Who had taken her before the High King? Why hadn't he sensed her presence when she'd been practically under his nose all this time? And, how dare his heart jump in his chest when she had spoken his name!

There was no moisture near her eyes as she slept, her appearance was peaceful, rested, as she lay so close. He let his eyes leisurely wander over her features, realizing with a start that they had become slightly angular, something he hadn't noticed before at all. But, the subtle upsweep of her brows, the delicate narrowing of her jaw, and the pronounced high cheekbones that were characteristic of his kind was more than obvious as he freely gazed upon her.

Her lips parted slightly in sleep, drawing in a sharp intake of breath as her cheeks filled with color. Her fingers twirled the lock of his hair, weaving it between the digits, then let the few strands slip free only to recapture them again. A small smile graced her full lips, and her breathing slowed once more to a calm steady rhythm.

Jareth was mesmerized by her all over again, content to simply lay there and watch her as she slept. Until it dawned on him that she was exhibiting facial expressions, something she was incapable of before. Frowning, he wondered what exactly he had said to have such an effect on her. He was in the middle of replaying everything he had commanded her, every word he had said to her, when she slowly opened her eyes to find him staring at her thoughtfully.

"Sleep well?" he asked nonchalantly. Wondering how long it would take her to realize she was no longer stoic with her expressions, though he honestly couldn't recall exactly what had given her this freedom. But, watching her eyes change subtly as she ran so many thoughts through her mind was fascinating in itself. "What could you possibly be thinking, I wonder," he voiced openly, reaching a hand out to caress a lock of her long tresses that hung over her shoulder. "That would bear so many expressions upon your face." He grinned lazily at recognizing the subtle look of surprise, then dread, that filled her eyes. "You can't hide it, Sarah. You can't mask what comes naturally to you. Though, I wonder at what I've said to grant you such freedom."

He propped his upper body to his elbow, watching as her eyes followed him. Her hand retreated to her breast, slowly, subtly, so that he wouldn't have noticed the movement at all if it hadn't been her touch that had awoken him in the first place. Her gaze became stoic, steadily holding his as he pondered this new situation.

'_Perhaps it's just being with you that gives me freedom,' _Sarah thought_. 'You've broken through this curse so easily where so many others have failed, and I'm scared of what that could mean_.'

He tilted his head slightly to one side, the corners of his mouth curled just a little bit. "Perhaps its merely being in my presence that is your cure," he theorized. His expression became more thoughtful when her eyes widened slightly with astonishment. "You were thinking the same thing, weren't you?"

He gathered himself to move from the bed. He needed to think, to pace and work things out in his mind. Things were progressing too quickly, he was losing his hold over her too fast, and he wasn't sure how he was going to…

"Yes, Jareth, I was."

He froze in place, barely having his feet firmly upon the rug beside the bed. With his back rim-rod straight he slowly turned to look over his shoulder at her. "I didn't say for you to speak, how is this possible?"

Sarah rolled onto her back so she could obtain eye contact with him. "The curse is very specific, you commanded me to answer you."

His mind did a whirlwind as he frantically searched for when he had given her such a command. Then it dawned on him. "I told you to answer me while making sure you understood that I wouldn't harm your person," he voiced aloud, pacing slightly before looking back at the woman lying on his bed. "I meant that particular question!" he fumed with sudden frustration. "That particular circumstance!" he angrily strode back to the bed to loom over her. "I did not grant you permission to speak whenever you choose!" Sarah quietly held his gaze, though Jareth could see in her eyes that she had more so say. "Well!" he shouted impatiently. "Say something!"

"You gave me permission to answer you, Jareth, that is all I'm allotted."

"Then I command you to remain silent unless I specifically say otherwise!" he demanded of her before turning away from the bed completely.

Sarah closed her eyes, hot tears burned under her lids, her throat constricted with the desire to cry. This was exactly what she was afraid of, that he could take back any freedom given to her. She rolled over to her side, drawing up her knees to cry with sobs of despair.

Jareth heard the muffled sounds from across the room and paused to glance over his shoulder at the form lying upon his bed. She cried openly, her shoulders shook, and the sound of her sobbing came to his ears as wheezing ragged breaths from her throat. He let his gaze fall downcast to the floor at his feet, it was yet another thing that was changing within her since being in his presence.

He raised his head and took a long, thoughtful breath. '_If it's my presence that cures her curse, then I should remain afar from her._' But he couldn't bring himself to move as he glanced towards the door. His heart pounded as it hadn't done in years simply by having her near. His sleep hadn't been riddled with images of war and vengeance while her fingers caressed his skin in her sleep. She wasn't the only one who was healing from their separation.

Jareth turned, once again, to look at her from over his shoulder. To abandon her now would be the destruction of them both. His magic was entwined within her, just as the High King had stated, and it was that very magic that was healing her, ridding her of the curse that had been put upon her. And by healing her, she was healing that inner part of him that he tried so hard to deny.

He turned to go back to the bed, then changed his mind and went instead towards the bath. With a wave of his hand and a focused thought, he filled the marble tub with warm water, scenting it to his liking with a bottle of oil from the selection in a cache. "Sarah," he called in a pleasant tone, drying his hands with a soft cloth. Her sobbing ceased immediately. "Come to me."

He watched as she left the bed, glanced around in search of him for a moment, then tread steadily in his direction once she found sight of him. Her chin was raised evenly, her shoulders squared, and her eyes were focused straight ahead, as she always seemed to carry herself. He noticed a flicker of… something, in her eyes when she noticed the filled tub behind him, though otherwise gave no outward sign of reluctance.

"The High King thrust you upon me at a most inconvenient time," Jareth stated in a calm pleasant voice, reaching a hand out to physically turn her around so that her back was to him. "However, I feel humbled by what could only be ruled as his infinite wisdom for our kind, our magic, and our prophesies." He gently brushed her hair from her back, draping it to hang over her shoulders. "I fear that I, personally, am the cure for this curse that has been put upon you, that you will eventually return to yourself simply by remaining in my presence, whether I command you to, or not."

He began to unlace the bodice of her dress, being watchful for her reaction to his obvious intention. He continued speaking when she simply remained still before him without so much as stiffening her back against his touch. He shrugged the dress from her shoulders, holding it in place with both hands on her upper arms. "I know you're able to speak, Sarah," he whispered, dipping his head to delicately place his lips on the side of her neck just above her shoulder. "I doubt my command otherwise would change that fact." He placed another tender kiss upon her soft skin at the junction at her neck and shoulder.

Breathing deeply, he caressed the side of her neck with the tip of his nose, his hands squeezed her upper arms tighter as he closed his eyes to allow the effect she had on him course through his entire being. "Something happened to us that night, Sarah," he whispered heavily into her hair just above her ear. "I want to know why you risked everything to return to the Underground."

"Because I couldn't bare the feeling of abandonment when you left me that night," Sarah answered in a barely audible whisper. His breath upon her skin awakened feelings within her that she never thought she'd feel. His hands holding her tight, his body nearly pressed against her back, his voice whispering in her ear was everything she needed to feel complete again.

"And after you returned to the Underground, what did you feel then?"

"It wasn't as unbearable, but I still yearned for you."

"Surely, the curse you've suffered helped ease that yearning," he questioned suggestively.

"No, that just made it worse. Only after…"

He stepped closer, pulling her fully back to lean against his chest as his lips seductively traced the outline of her earlobe, then down her neck. Her breathing had become ragged, her chest heaved as though she were out of breath, her skin became flushed with arousal from his mild attentions. "Only after… what?" he prompted in the most delicate tone he possessed.

"Only after the High King commanded me to remain with you did the yearning subside."

"And, did that please you?" he asked seductively.

"It scared me," she breathed, feeling hot tears rise from her throat. "The yearning became a desire that I've never felt before."

He dipped his head over her shoulder, using his fingers under her chin to tilt her face towards his. "Would you deny me everything that I've offered you before, Sarah?"

"No, Jareth, I would deny you nothing," she whispered, excited and content at the same time with him being so close to her, touching, caressing. "If not for this insatiable need to be with you, then at least in loyalty for you being able to break this curse I've suffered these past years."

"I want your word, Sarah," he whispered huskily a mere breath away from her lips. "Your promise to me that you will not speak before others until I can settle my differences. The King would have us bound by law at the first word you utter."

"I promise." She closed her eyes as he slid his lips over hers, breathing in his very essence. Her head swam dizzily, her mind became void of everything but his lips moving upon hers. He slipped his tongue past her teeth, languidly exploring and caressing the insides of her mouth. She could taste him, her tongue dueling and caressing with his, when a sudden heat coursed through her entire being.

Sarah turned in his embraced, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands grabbed her backside possessively, pulling her closer still as they ravaged each other with their tongues. Jareth broke free first, coming up for air, he stared down at her breathlessly. A fleeting moment of panic filled her. For one split second she thought he was going to walk away, to abandon her again, when he suddenly gathered her in his arms to carry her back to the bed.

Lying her gently upon the soft bedding, he covered her body with his, resuming his exploration of her mouth while his hands struggled futilely to finish removing her dress from her upper body. With impatience of her own, she pushed Jareth back by the shoulders to give herself more room. He stared down at her warily at first, holding his weight by his arms, while she ripped the lacings of her bodice, shrugged her arms free, then shoved the material down past her hips.

Jareth grinned openly as he watched her wriggle and wreath beneath his body, he was more than pleased by her display of impatience to be rid of the hindering material. Without pause, she reached up to him, snaking her fingers into his wild mass of hair, to pull him back down upon her. He bore his weight upon her aggressively, working at removing his own clothes while she grabbed at his hair and nipped at his neck with sharp teeth.

He growled low in his throat in response to her aggressiveness, liking how she tormented his sensitive skin while sparking his desire with caresses and arousing noises from her throat. Once his clothes were completely discarded, he returned her aggressiveness with a possessive bite to the sensitive skin on her neck under her chin. She cried out in pleasure as his teeth held the skin firmly, and wreathed under him in an aroused frenzy.

She clawed at his back with sharp, manicured nails, thrusting her hips to violently grind herself against him. He released her neck to admire the mark he'd left there, doubly pleased with himself for not breaking her skin despite her incessant movement. "Bare your teeth, Sarah," he demanded, pushing back her upper lip with his thumb as she complied. Her once perfectly even teeth were now almost as pointed as his own, though still perfectly aligned.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he questioned her, appeasing her appetite by rubbing his body against hers teasingly. "The desire coursing through you is becoming painful, isn't it?"

"Make it stop!" she pleaded. "Jareth, please, make it stop!"

She was suffering from bodily changes that his kind experience at early adulthood. People of the Aboveground call it adolescence, however, it's more than urges and curiosities in the denizens of the Underground, it's physically painful and usually leads to someone getting seriously injured. Rage courses through the mind to conquer the pain of the body, the last thing Sarah needed at that precise moment was more pain, which Jareth was certain she would experience if he attempted to sate her desire.

Jareth was left with two options: remove himself from her and let her work the rage out of her system herself, which was always violent and not pleasant to witness at all. Or, sate the hunger that was causing this, leaving himself open for an unhealthy amount of wounds she could inflict upon him before she reached climax.

He positioned himself between her thighs, took hold of her wrists, and lowered himself upon her. "The good news, Sarah," he stated with his lips close to her ear. "Is that it seems as though the curse has been completely lifted." He braced himself for the pain he expected to experience at any moment. "The bad news is that you are becoming one us, and this is going to hurt like hell."

He filled her to the core of her being with swift precision, claiming her maidenhead as quickly as possible. She screamed at the sudden explosion of pain that coursed through her like white lightening, struggled against his bodily restraints to claw at his back, his arms, or whatever part of his flesh she could reach. But, he held her firm with unnatural strength for a man of his stature.

After a moment she realized that he'd been whispering to her the entire time, feeding her insatiable desire with the feel of his entire body sliding and rubbing against hers, within hers. He buried his face into her neck, sucking at her ear, licking and nipping gently along the sensitive areas of her erogenous zone.

"_This will be the only time I ever hurt you like this, I swear upon my castle, my kingdom, my very being, that you will never have to suffer this fate again. Trust me. Give yourself to me, and I can show you pleasures you've never dreamed of._"

His voice, deep and arousing of itself, soothed whatever thing that had been vying to get out a moment before. His words calmed an unrest within her that she hadn't been aware she even had, while his movements, his body gliding along hers, caused a heat deep within her that escalated with every touch upon her core.

Sarah closed her eyes, her hands relaxed within his firm grasp, to relish the feeling of desire that was more natural to her. She turned her face to rub against the side of his cheek, moving her head to place delicate kisses along his jaw. His reaction was fleeting, a barely noticeable pause in his rhythm. Releasing her wrists, he repositioned himself to meet her lips with his, allowing her to once again grasp his hair with her hands.

She embraced him with her legs around his hips, joining the sway of his rhythm, urging him to quicken the pace as their desires increased. Running her hands down his back she felt the thin sheen of sweat on his skin. Opening her eyes she placed her hand on his shoulders to urge him to lift his weight. Complying to her silent demand, he raised himself up on his arms, letting her see his face for the first time since removing their clothes.

She gasped in awe at the brilliant blue color of his eyes, how they glowed with the magic that coursed within him. "You're features aren't so different at the moment, I'm afraid," he stated breathlessly, thinking that her gasp had been a repulsive reflex.

"Is that what caused the searing pain?"

"Partially, yes."

"What was the other part?"

"My taking what you freely gave to me." He answered, lowering his head to nuzzle her neck, resuming his movement over her body.

"I wanted to rip you to shreds, Jareth," she admitted with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I know. Precisely why arranged marriages didn't work in the Underground, there were simply too many deaths at the consummation."

She laughed despite everything, a short burst of humor that escaped her lips of its own accord. "Of all the times to joke…" she snickered lightly.

"And why not?" he asked, shifting his position above her just slightly. "You're being pleasured at the moment… aren't you?"

"Yes, very much so."

"My kind cherish moments of private intimacy more so than mortals. More or less at any rate," he added with a subtle shrug. "We live for such a long time, Sarah, that we often need times like this to share with each other what no other creature could understand."

"Mortals call that pillow talk."

"Do they now?" he smirked with mild amusement. "Then, I'll be sure to take these pillows with us back to the labyrinth." His expression became somber as he stared down at her. "Whatever we share during these moments are to remain only between us, forever."

She lifted a hand to caress the side of his face. "I've been through so much to find you," she whispered with her eyes tearing up again. "Always having the fear of what you would do if or when I did." She closed her eyes momentarily, letting the feel of him slowly moving within her give her courage. She lifted her lids to meet his waiting gaze steadily. "I think I would truly die without you, Jareth."

"I would destroy anyone, or any thing, that tries to separate us again," he vowed with conviction. He held her gaze intently for a moment to make sure she fully understood his vow.

"I would expect you to," she replied with equal conviction.

Satisfied by her response he smiled down at her before completely shifting their position. "I'm going to show you something completely remarkable," he told her after rolling her to her stomach.

Before she could question him, he laid upon her back, tucked his arms around her shoulders with his hands cupping her breasts, then settled himself within her folds. Pushing some of her hair away from her neck with his nose, he gently nuzzled a sensitive spot while resuming a steady rhythm. Sarah gasped aloud with pleasure at the sensations that coursed through her body. His weight upon her back, his lips and tongue upon her neck, added to him filling her completely, she found herself incapable of any coherent thought whatsoever as he took her to the heights of ecstasy.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'd like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and encouraging words! I hope you continue to enjoy my story. ~Kat~_

One Single Tear  
Chapter Four

"Is this a dream?" Sarah asked quietly in the predawn lit chambers, lazily stroking long strands of Jareth's blonde hair between her fingers.

"If it is, it isn't mine," Jareth answered groggily.

"How comforting," she replied irritably, her hand poised above his head. "Especially after everything you've said to me during the night."

"I was referring to my magic," he clarified, turning his head to face her with his eyes closed. "I didn't use any. So, to answer your question, no, it's not a dream." He lifted his head from her bosom to meet her gaze with the intention of showing his sincerity. "Oh, dear," he voiced with dismay.

"What?"

"Not exactly the smartest thing I've done recently."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked with growing apprehension. "What have you done?"

He lifted a hand to her face, propped her chin upwards with a fingertip, then cringed slightly. "I've marked you."

She scoffed with relief. "Marked me? With everything that we did last night, you worry about a little hickie on my neck?"

"It's not what you call a hickie. It's a mark that declares I've claimed you for myself."

"Well, that's what a… oh," she stated with realization, then further analyzed the situation. "Oh, no. You didn't want anyone to know that the curse has been lifted."

"It wouldn't matter if you were still cursed or not, bearing my mark as you do," he stated, rolling over to exit the bed. "I won't apologize for it, nor will I explain myself for it." He slipped on his robe, stepping towards the door while tying the belt around his waist. "The mark means forever, Sarah, and it will never truly fade." He paused to look back at her as she sat up to keep him in her sights. "Though, only other magic users would see it after the actual bruise heals."

"Then, I truly belong with you now," she stated slowly, making sure she understood exactly what he was telling her. "Not just by the command of the High King, or because of the magic you gifted me with years ago, or even physically, but… completely, forever?"

"Shhh," he sounded gruffly, turning to the door. "Someone approaches."

"Am I allowed to move?" she whispered urgently just a resounding knock came to the door. "What if it's the High King? I can't lie to the High King, Jareth!"

"Be still your tongue!" he hissed at her in a low, whispered voice. "I care not what else you chose to do. Jump up and down if you wish, just keep your tongue silent!" Taking a deep cleansing breath, Jareth squared his shoulders regally, then opened the door.

"His Majesty, the High King, commands your presence in his counsel chambers immediately," the messenger declared without any personal acknowledgment to Jareth. "The servant girl is to accompany you."

Jareth closed the door in the messenger's face without a response whatsoever. Turning on his heels, he strode toward the bath, dropping the robe along the way. Sarah got out of the bed to follow him only to lessen her pace as she gazed upon his bared back.

"I'm not the only one who bares some incriminating marks," she stated, staring at the claw-like marks that littered his otherwise pristine back. Jareth turned around to look at her and noticed her cringe at the sight of his body. "I wouldn't wear an open necked shirt, either, if I were you," she commented calmly at seeing his bared chest.

He briefly looked down upon himself to find a few purplish marks upon his chest and scratches upon his stomach. "On the contrary," he grinned mischievously, meeting her gaze. "Openly displaying what you've done will further validate my claim over you." He turned back towards the bath. "Come, come, we haven't all day," he announced in a light tone. "The High King expects us in his counsel chambers."

"It's not my fault, you know," she stated defensively, following him to the bath. "You're reaction to my teeth on your skin is extremely arousing to me!"

After magically refilling the bath with fresh warm water, he took her firmly by the arm to pull her close to his body. "Don't ever apologize for how we give each other pleasure," he told her sternly, then softened his tone as he continued. "And, there is no blame while we sate our desires. I gladly bear these marks for the rest of my days knowing they were given by you to please me."

"Well, it's not as though I didn't get anything out of it," she commented, glancing up at him slyly.

He dipped his head to meet her lips with his, immediately feeling the heat of desire spread through him. "The High King waits for no one," he stated, pulling back to hold her at arms length. "Though, I like how your eyes glow when you're aroused."

"I'm sure they're nothing compared to yours right now," she replied coyly. He grinned, then stepped into the bath, holding her hand as she followed. "I won't lie to the High King, Jareth."

"I would never expect you to," he replied with an indignant tone.

"So…" she voiced hesitantly. "As long as I don't talk it's okay for me to move and act freely before others?"

"Only when I direct you to do so, temporarily, but yes," he smiled fully, taking her into his embrace, pulling her down into the warm waters up to their necks. "Show them your defiance towards a curse that gave no recourse to anyone but me."

"You are so arrogant," she laughed, taking comfort by his amicable mood as she reached for a soft cloth from the side of the bath. Dipping it into the water she positioned herself before him to run it gently over his chest, stomach, arms, then legs.

"You have no idea how arrogant I can be when I chose."

"Of that, I'm certain," she smiled at him, handing over the cloth when he reached for it from her hand. She closed her eyes as he washed her in the same manner that she had him.

Leaving the inlet tub, they patted each other dry before Jareth moved away to magically done himself with clothes. Within seconds, Sarah found herself fully clothed in a dress she'd never seen before.

"This isn't mine," Sarah commented openly, holding out the straight skirt to admire the colorful hues of blue and green of the soft material.

"It's a gift," Jareth replied airily from across the room, giving his attention to the sleeves of his shirt. "I'll provide your clothing, and everything else you would desire," he continued, shifting his gaze to pointedly meet hers. "No other shall gift you with necessities. You belong to me, and me alone," he affirmed in an even tone, striding across the room towards her with purposeful steps. "As will everything you possess."

Her breath caught in her throat at his declaration, at the way his body moved in graceful strides with each pace, at the way his eyes bore into hers possessively as no one had ever looked upon her before. A hot thrill enveloped her entire being, causing her breathing to become uneven by the time he reached her. "So much for women's lib," she whispered in a labored breath, looking up at him with color flushing her features.

Jareth paused to look at her curiously for a moment, tilting his head slightly back and to the side thoughtfully. Then, a sly smile formed upon his lips and he leveled his eyes upon her. "You're not without your own power, Sarah," he stated suggestively, his eyes gleaming with magic as he cupped the sides of her face. "You, above all others, know the power of words, and what's said is said, no matter how long ago the words were spoken."

He pushed away from her suddenly, turning his back to her as he busied himself with some trivial thing concerning his attire. "The High King awaits our presence, Sarah," he sing sung pleasantly. "We mustn't dally any further."

Snapping back to her appearance, Sarah turned to face the full length mirror. "Thank you, Jareth," she stated with a smile, admiring the dress he had gifted her. "I like the colors… how they shimmer and seem to come alive every time I move."

"It matches your eyes," he replied off-handedly with a shrug, seemingly indifferent. Though, it pleased him greatly that she liked his choice of clothing on her behalf.

Sarah 's attention went to her eyes at his comment, then leaned closer to her reflection. She had been aware of certain changes to her outward appearance over the years, though rarely had the opportunity to examine them for herself in her cursed state. Her sea green eyes shone with an inner light, a tell tale sign of the magic that coursed through her. "Jareth, what kind of magic do I possess?" she had asked him as she stared at her reflection.

He came up behind her, wrapped his arms lovingly around her slim waist while dipping his head to touch his lips to her neck. "I've gifted you with the desire to remain with me," he whispered, closing his eyes to relish having her in his arms, being able to touch and caress at his own leisure. "But, with all you've been through… exploding potions, His Majesty bestowing magic upon you, and simply living Underground… I haven't a clue of what you may possess deep within."

She turned in his arms, making him raise his head to gaze down at her. "Will I live forever, or will I age like a mortal?" she asked with obvious consternation.

"None of my kind actually live forever," he answered in a gentle tone. "Though it seems that way compared to mortals." He raised a hand to slip elegant fingers through her long dark hair, looking upon her with appreciation. "As long as you remain with me, you're existence will carry on for a very long time."

Sarah smiled up at him, feeling content at the prospect of being with him forever. Raising herself up on her toes, she planted a kiss on his cheek, pulled back to look up at him, then repeated her actions to meet his lips with hers. With arms wrapped around each other their kiss quickly deepened into something more as a resounding knock came to the door.

"Your Majesty, Goblin King!" a messenger exclaimed through the door. "The High King impatiently awaits your presence!"

Jareth ended their kiss with a deep, resigned sigh. Sarah rested her forehead against his chest, just under his neck, with a giddy smile on her face.

XxXxX

Sarah followed Jareth through the entrance hall in the same manner as before, with her chin held even, her shoulders squared, and her eyes focused upon her king's back. She had discovered while fixing her hair in her usual simple style, that she was capable of retaining the fixated, blank expression that had plagued her features for far too long. Her features themselves, however, had literally changed over night giving her a slightly more defined bone structure that better matched Jareth's kind.

"King Jareth," King Darkus addressed, joining them after Jareth had paused just outside the High King's counsel chambers. "Was our meeting not important enough for you to attend our meeting?"

"I found myself with more important matters to attend, Darkus," Jareth replied evenly.

"So I see," the other king commented, his eyes surveying Jareth's neckline exposed by his open shirt. "I don't recall the girl being able to protest against what those marks suggest."

""There was nothing to protest, Darkus, as these marks suggest."

"Perhaps they are the marks of an unwilling partner, Goblin King," Darkus accused in a deep, accusing tone.

"Sarah!" Prince Ramus suddenly whispered unexpectedly into her ear from behind. "We have a plan that will discredit the Goblin King within this very day. His Majesty will have no choice but to remove you from his feared cruelty by the time we are done with him. I tell you this so you needn't fear for your life any longer." With that said, Ramus quickly disappeared from sight.

"That would be for the High King to decide, not you Darkus," Jareth responded in a clipped tone. "Sarah, follow me."

Sarah did his bidding on cue, following Jareth into the High King's counsel chamber, breathing with anxiety for what had been whispered to her mere seconds before hand. The heavy doors were firmly closed behind her, leaving only herself and Jareth to stand before His Majesty.

"I trust you wish to address what had occurred last evening, your Majesty," Jareth addressed to the High King with an inclination of his head, and an ample dose of arrogance in his tone.

"What the hell were you thinking, Jareth!" The High King nearly bellowed from his plush chair.

'_Your Majesty, I must speak to you_,' Sarah called upon the High King silently, as he had given her the gift to do so. '_They conspire against him! Jareth has done nothing wrong!_"

"Why would you question…" Jareth started to ask when the King interrupted him.

"Step forward, child," the High King stated openly, giving his full attention to Sarah. Sarah stepped from behind Jareth to stand by his side, meeting the High King's gaze directly.

"You've marked her," His Majesty declared with mild astonishment, glancing from Sarah back to Jareth, only then noticing the marks the lesser king bore on his own person. "Did you welcome this union?" he asked Sarah, holding up his hand for Jareth to remain silent.

Sarah held the king's gaze for a long moment before opening her mouth. "Yes."

"By the fates," he whispered in astonishment, glancing once again at Jareth. "You were the cure all along, just as I suspected."

"Yes, your Majesty, it appears so," Jareth replied with a confused expression. "What other reason do you have for summoning me, if not because of Sarah?"

The High King took a long deep breath and sat back in his chair. "Would you speak with me alone, child?" he questioned Sarah. "Or will you speak freely before your sworn king?"

"I was just informed of a plan against Jareth, your Majesty!" Sarah blurted out in response.

"What plan? By whom?" Jareth questioned, looking at her with furrowed brows.

"While King Darkus spoke with you just outside," Sarah explained to Jareth. "Prince Ramus whispered to me about a plan to discredit you so that I would be removed from your care."

Upon hearing what Sarah had to say, Jareth turned on his heels to stride briskly towards the doors.

"Goblin King," the High King addressed in an authoritive tone. "Their plan has already been set in motion." Jareth stopped but didn't turn around right away. "They used your own goblins against you, I'm afraid. I received word early this morning that one of your armies that were sent to do repairs destroyed half a village."

"What of casualties?" Jareth asked in a deadly calm tone.

"Three families perished," the High King replied reluctantly after a short pause. "Along with half of your goblin army."

Jareth continued to walk forward, stopping only after reaching the doors that did not open at his approach. "I demand retribution!" he bellowed heatedly, turning to face his sovereign. "After all these talks, after all the destruction I had caused, I never allowed anyone to be injured beyond healing!"

"Your Majesty," Sarah addressed hesitantly, continuing to speak only after he met her gaze. "King Darkus has an army of five thousand strong somewhere in the Shadow Mountains. If they trek over the peak, they will reach the goblin city within two days."

"How do you know this information?"

"No one pays attention to the servants when they talk amongst themselves. I overheard King Darkus speaking with Lord Gallion just the other day."

"We have no way of knowing if they plan to attack the Labyrinth Kingdom, my child."

"I could find out," Sarah volunteered urgently.

"No, I forbid it!" Jareth exclaimed heatedly, striding back to Sarah's side.

"I know who every servant is assigned to in this court, Jareth! I know what task each servant is given as duties. No one would question my standing silently in any given place as long as you are in the same room. You've already left me twice, let me continue to be cursed and find out who is behind this!"

"She's right," the High King stated resigned. "None of us pay attention to what we say over our meals while being served food and drink. The servants are sworn to secrecy, but they see and hear more than any of us realize."

Jareth stalked away to pace with agitated steps, his head bent in thought. Suddenly coming to a decision, he stopped his pacing to fix Sarah with a baleful glare. "I seriously hope your intentions are on my behalf, Sarah."

"If they weren't, I wouldn't have warned you, Jareth," she spat back indignantly, inwardly hurt that he didn't trust her, especially after all they had shared the night before.

Jareth stared at Sarah long and hard, his expression impassive, his body rigid and ready for anything. "I request that my magic be fully restored under these circumstances, your Majesty," he stated thin lipped, turning his gaze to the High King.

"Granted. However, both of you must keep these changes within each of you secret." He looked upon Sarah with regretful, patient eyes. "You will be most at risk, child, for what I must do next."

"What must you do?" she asked innocently, looking from the High King to Jareth.

"He must bind me as an unlawful," Jareth answered. "This will leave you unprotected with everyone still believing that you have a curse upon you."

"But, you're innocent!" She threw her attention at the High King. "You know he is, why punish him when you know he didn't do anything wrong?"

"The Goblin King is the only one who can command his army. It is up to you to bring forth the true culprit of these attacks, and prove that the goblin armies reacted to defend themselves. And, save Jareth from a fate I would have no choice but to uphold."

Sarah turned a level gaze towards Jareth, her expression impassive yet cunning at the same time. "The Goblin King isn't the only one who can command his armies," Sarah stated with conviction, turning her gaze back to the high King. "The day that Lord and Lady Septor were set upon by the goblins," she explained softly. "All I did was step forward and they all bowed before me, leaving the kingdom with the simple gesture of my pointing towards the gates."

"Information such as that would have been most valuable before now, Sarah Williams," the High King reprimanded tight lipped.

"I never thought about it, your Majesty," she defended pleadingly. "Until just now I always thought they just recognized me from before and went home to tell their king that I was back in the Underground."

"Oddly enough, they never mentioned even seeing you to me," Jareth responded. "Which, in hind sight, was probably the wisest thing my goblins had ever done on their own."

"Let me go to the Goblin City, your Majesty," Sarah pleaded. "To at least warn them so they can defend themselves. I can slip out under the cover of darkness tonight, and return by morning with no one the wiser that I ever left."

"You don't possess the magic to accomplish such a feat, Sarah," Jareth told her regretfully, though his gut twisted at her valor to try. It was that part of her that had gotten his attention in the first place, her strong will and determination to never give up no matter what the odds were against her. "And, even if you did, someone would detect magic that strong as soon as you used it."

"No," the High King stated in a low voice. "It's not magic that she possesses to accomplish such a feat. It's her alliances that would make her successful."

"Alliances?" Jareth questioned. He looked over at Sarah, noticing how she diverted her gaze shyly. "Who, exactly, did you call upon after my rejection, Sarah?" he asked slowly.

She slowly turned her head to meet his steady gaze. "I summoned Pegasus and told him what happened. He brought me back to the Underground."

"Pegasus!" Jareth exclaimed with surprise. "You summoned Pegasus?" He raised his chin indignantly to look down his nose at her. "So much for sharing secrets," he snipped indignantly. "It never occur to you to mention that during our conversations last evening?"

"There wasn't enough time to talk about '_everything' _last evening," she replied, slightly uncomfortably. "Besides," she added with fake nonchalance. "I dreamed of Pegasus long before you… and I ever met."

"What price did he demand for your transport?" Jareth asked resigned, pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes squeezed shut.

"There is no retribution to be paid, Goblin King," the High king stated with authority. "The girl's alliance with the creature had been established long before she was aware of our existence. You should be grateful for such an alliance, especially now with your very life in the balance."

"Of course," Jareth responded with reverence. "I've simply had previous encounters with the Pegasi, and most of them had not been favorable."

"Then, it seems by marking your woman, you have dramatically changed that alliance in your favor. What is your decision, Goblin King?"

Jareth didn't like this turn of events at all, the decision he found himself having to make to save his kingdom… at the risk of losing the woman he loved, whom he had just given himself to, and had marked her to be his queen. He leveled a steely gaze upon the High King, declaring his final decision.

"Iron shackles will not prevent me from wreaking revenge if I lose my kingdom, or my queen," he solemnly swore before his sovereign.

"She's not your queen yet, Goblin King," the High King replied, leaning forward to hold Jareth's steady gaze with one of his own. "And, I will remind you how far this woman has come, how hard she has fought, to be by your side." He leaned back in his chair with a smug expression upon his features. "I haven't seen such a perfectly matched pair in over a thousand years as the two of you who stand before me at this moment."

He looked down at Jareth with a kinder expression. "I can't lend any more assistance than what I am extending to you at this moment. We all know what happens when I show favoritism, Jareth, it never bodes well. Make use of her alliance on your behalf, Jareth, and believe in her as you once did before."

Jareth nodded his consent, unable to voice his response from the tightness of his throat.

Turning his attention to Sarah, the High King smiled briefly with a touch of sadness in his eyes. "You make me proud to call you a daughter of my realm, Sarah Williams. Summon your allies and fly swiftly into the night to warn the Labyrinth Kingdom. You will be taken under guard along with Jareth to give you the freedom to slip away from watching eyes. There is a tunnel to the south of the holding chambers, stay to the left until you come to the fountain, then use the center tunnel to take you to the mountains. I would suggest for you to leave your skirts behind, you will get very dirty I'm afraid."

"Dirty?" Sarah huffed with mild amusement. "You didn't see what I looked like by the time I reached the goblin city on my first adventure." She briefly turned a pointed gaze toward Jareth, "And you wonder why I didn't believe you were serious with all of your promises, I was a filthy mess by the time I reached the castle."

"Were you, really?" he questioned with a thoughtful frown. "I hadn't noticed you being anything but beautiful." Sarah smiled at the compliment, her cheeks flushed while her eyes shone brightly with arousal.

"Ehem," the High King interrupted. "If we could keep our minds focused on the matter at hand, you will have plenty of time to woe each other later."

"If I may make one request, your Majesty," Sarah stated respectfully, giving him her full attention after taking a deep cleansing breath to clear her mind. "If you could summon the servant, Sheila, I have a plan that might help in Jareth's favor while I warn the goblins."

"Consider your request granted," the High King conceded. "Now, tell me of your plan."

XxXxX

The heavy doors to the High King's counsel chamber slowly opened to reveal the feared Goblin King being escorted under the High King's personal guards, his cursed servant girl followed in her trance-like state at his heels. Prince Ramus broke from the crowd as Sarah approached where he stood.

"Sarah!" he exclaimed robustly. Stepping in front of her, he held her back with his hands on her shoulders. "Stop!" he commanded in a light tone, making her pause her footsteps. "Everything will be fine, Sarah. Now I will be granted permission to take care of you once more, you'll see," he told her in a voice full of promise.

Jareth stopped walking at Prince Ramus' interruption, the guards paused alongside of him. "She belongs to me, Ramus," Jareth stated calmly from over his shoulder. "No matter that I'm condemned, she is still mine. And, she goes where I go." He turned his head forward once more, taking a step to continue under his guard escort. "Sarah, follow me." Without so much as a blink of the eyes, Sarah turned to the side to walk around Ramus in her trance-like state to follow behind Jareth as he had commanded.

"No!" Ramus declared heatedly at Jareth's back. "I will not let you keep her! I will save her from the likes of you, Goblin King! If it means by your death, I will take her from you!" Turning on his heels, Ramus rushed towards the High King's counsel chambers while numerous fae whispered softly amongst themselves as he entered through the massive heavy doors.

"Prince Ramus," the High King acknowledged tight lipped in a dry tone. "Why am I not surprised by your insistent interruption to my counsel hall?"

"Your Majesty," Prince Ramus addressed, bending to one knee with reverence. "I bid for you to assign the cursed servant girl back unto my care upon the Goblin King's demise."

"Your request is refused."

"But, your Majesty, there is no reason for her to suffer his crimes!" Prince Ramus declared heatedly. "I plead to you, release her from the bonds of the Goblin King, and I will take care of her personally!"

"She no longer responds to anyone but King Jareth," the High King replied in a controlled tone. It was bad enough that this whelp continued to disrupt his court, but to argue his authority had reached the end of his patience. But, there was more at stake at the moment than simple disobedience, and so the High King continued to play his part in the scheme of things. "The Goblin King has marked her as his possession. There is nothing I can do on the girl's behalf."

"You are High King! You have the power to overrule all others!"

"By natural law, yes. However, the girl has been cursed in a way that we don't understand. The bond that already existed between the Goblin King and the girl has been strengthened, there is nothing I can, or shall I do regarding this matter."

"But, your Majesty…"

"Enough!" the High King shouted, finally meeting the end of his patience. "That is all I will say. You are dismissed from my counsel hall, Prince Ramus!"

His High Majesty relaxed back in his plush chair, relaxing his shoulders and back as he watched the young prince leave his counsel chambers with angry, brisk strides. '_Fates protect the girl_,' he thought to himself, then turned his gaze to the side of his chambers.

"Step from the shadows, child," the High King commanded in a much softer tone than the one he had used upon the wayward prince. After the heavy doors were closed behind the retreating Prince Ramus, the servant Sheila nervously stepped forward, wringing her hands in front of her as she stopped to stand before her sovereign king.

"Have… have I done something to anger His Majesty?"

"I'm sure you have not," he told her in a gentle tone. "But, what would make you think you had?"

"With all this confusion, and death, and planning, I… I am so very frightened, your Majesty! The guests have become very unsettled and make such high demands of us."

"Calm your fears, child," he assured her kindly, bestowing her with a brief, warm smile. "I summoned you on good authority from a trusted friend who desperately needs your help." He waited until her fear was replaced with curiosity. As soon as she raised her eyes to meet his patient gaze he continued. "Sarah Williams has spoken highly of you."

"Sarah?" Sheila questioned in an urgent tone, her expression turning to that of worry. "Is she alright, your Majesty? I've heard so many things that I don't know what to believe!"

The High King smiled with satisfaction. This was precisely the reaction Sarah had premeditated on behalf of her friend. "Yes, she is in fine health, child. Now, tell your king, what is it that you've been hearing?"


	5. Chapter 5

One Single Tear

Chapter Five

"You will remain in the Goblin City once you get there," Jareth dictated as they approached his confinement chambers in the bowels of the castle.

"I promised the High King I would return by morning, Jareth, and that's what I will do."

"No!" he declared heatedly, grabbing her arm with such quick fierceness that she hadn't even seen him move in her direction. "There is too much at risk! You will go to the oubliette and remain there until it is safe! I will stand before the High King on your behalf if your loyalty is questioned after this is resolved. You will do as I say!"

"I can't, Jareth," she whispered with sadness in her eyes. "I can't just hide in the dark not knowing what's going on, wondering if the real culprits were found and tried accordingly." She raised a hand to caress the side of his face, her eyes searched his for understanding. "I have to do this, it's the only way, don't you see that?"

He turned away from her with a bowed head, only allowing his profile to remain in her line of sight. "This is all my fault," he stated in an emotionally tight voice. "If I had listened to you…" He let his sentence drift into silence, taking a deep controlling breath before he turned around again to face her. "I've denied myself the comforts, the pleasures, that were meant to pass between us because I was too proud to admit I had made a mistake." He gazed at her imploringly. "I…"

"Shh," Sarah quickly silenced him, stepping forward to place delicate fingers upon his lips. "Don't say it, not here, not now." She stepped back when she was reassured that he would remain quiet, keeping his precious words to himself. "Guards," she commanded with a raised chin. The four armed men immediately stood at attention, facing her simultaneously for her instruction. "Do as the High King commands."

Three of the guards turned on their heels to face Jareth, blocking him on three sides with only the open door to his holding chambers available to him. The fourth guard stepped lightly to one side and extended a hand in the direction Sarah was to be lead away in. Sarah turned away from Jareth with only one single tear giving any hint to the turmoil she felt within.

XxXxX

After the servant, Sheila, was given her leave from the High King's counsel hall, she immediately went to the kitchens to help with the preparations for the meal. Taking two buckets from the side cupboard, she went outside to the crowded servant's courtyard, and began filling them with water from the well.

"His Majesty commands our allegiance," she stated in a low but pleasant tone, gaining several questioning gazes from those around her. "Things aren't what they seem," she continued nonchalantly, not meeting anyone's gaze directly. "Our eyes and ears are invaluable to uncover the truth. Only personal servants to His Majesty are trusted with this task." She placed the first filled bucket upon the ground, then picked up the second and began filling it slowly. "He has granted permission to use the magic and speak to him freely, he wishes to know all that transpires, no matter how trivial. Anyone making travel plans, using excessive magic, or sneaking off to darker sections of the castle are to be reported immediately."

"I fear I already know too much," another servant whispered urgently in a fearful tone, hiding her gaze from the others.

"Then, it's your duty to our King to share that burden," Sheila replied quietly. "Our King has spoken," she added, lifting a pointed gaze to pointedly look at those around the well. "Use the magic." Sheila took hold of her filled bucket, picked up the first one from the ground, then headed back towards the kitchens. Those who stood around the well, gave each other covert glances, nodded in silent accordance, then went their separate ways to do the bidding of the High King.

'_Your Majesty_,' the outspoken servant at the well addressed magically, even her thoughts trembled with trepidation. '_I… I have news for your ears only, your Majesty_.'

'_Come to my counsel immediately, child_,' the High King's voice magically replied within her mind. '_No other duty is of greater importance_.'

The servant calmly placed her washing aside and headed into the castle to be seen before her King, not noticing another servant who had been watching the small group at the well. She was not of the Castle's personal service and had been commanded by her own king to inform him of any odd behavior from the personal servants to the High King. Not having a magical connection to her king as those who served His Majesty, she quietly slipped from the courtyard in search of her own liege to bid him the news of something afoot.

'_Your Majesty_,' another servant, who was unaware of the message passed along by the well, called upon the High King. '_Two servants simply abandoned their chores, your Majesty. One being my sister, ever faithful to your Highness, the other a servant of an unknown guest._'

'_Follow the servant of another_,' the King magically replied in thought. '_Though use caution, child. It seems we are being conspired against_.'

'_Yes, your Majesty_.'

XxXxX

"Eww, yuck!" Sarah exclaimed in a whispered voice, crawling out through the small space between the stones. "I should've listened to the King and changed my clothes!" she whined in a regretful whisper. Getting to her feet she haplessly attempted to wipe off the muck only to gave up and simply pull up her skirt to tie it in a big loose knot at her thigh. Making her look ridiculous while exposing pantaloons and delicate soft shoes.

Taking in her surroundings she found herself standing within dense weeds and thorn bushes at the back end of the castle, far from the main entrance with no one around to see her slip into the dark woods that protected the castle from the rear. "Okay, now to find a clearing big enough," she murmured to herself, setting off in the direction of the mountains that loomed beyond the woods.

More than once she found herself pausing to glance around her surroundings. She had no idea where she was, if she was even going in the right direction or not, and had the prominent feeling that she was being watched. Having lived in the Underground for the past several years, she took the feeling in stride and continued on her way. As long as she watched her step and kept her focus the watch guards of the woods should let her pass without any mishap, or so she hoped anyway.

The moon was full in the sky by the time she reached a knob that was bare of all undergrowth and trees. Standing at its peek to catch her breath, she gazed up at the night sky to admire the colors that wafted high above her like the Northern Lights from her own world. A smile ghosted upon her lips as she closed her eyes, her face tilted up to catch the moonlight. It was the first time since that fateful night so long ago that she actually felt at peace, that she truly belong here, that she was home.

With a heavy sigh she evened her chin and opened her eyes. Licking her lips, she pursed them together and began to whistle a song that had been a part of her dreams for as long as she could remember. Even before she had learned to whistle she knew this tune, and within only a few short minutes the distinct sound of huge wings breaking through the still air came to her ears.

She stood aside to give him room to land, only rushing forward once all four hooves were on the ground. "I'm so glad you came," she told him, hugging the magical creature around his neck. The winged horse dipped his head over her shoulder and rested his chin against her back in a return gesture. "I need your help," she told him, stepping back to look at him fully. "I have to get to…"

Pegasus nickered and put one hoof forward awhile extending his neck closer to her. Head butting her in the chest, he then used his nose to lift under her chin. As soon as the skin on her neck was exposed to the moonlight, he nickered again, stepped back, and shook his head disapprovingly.

"It's not what you think," she defended, knowing the creature would assume the wrong thing. "He's changed," she defended, regarding Jareth then paused thoughtfully. "Actually, no, he hasn't 'changed' so to speak he's …different. No, he's not really different, either," she contradicted herself with a frown. "He's…" she voiced slowly trying to think of how to describe Jareth's change of heart without making him sound less than he really was, and was coming up short.

Suddenly Pegasus' ears perked, his attention turned in the direction Sarah had come from earlier. He stepped up alongside Sarah and lifted a wing so that it enfolded around her against his flank. Then, just as a cloud mysteriously covered the moon, he changed from pure white to midnight black right before her eyes. Knowing better than to voice a question at that moment she remained as quiet as possible.

Within another few moments a small fae army slipped passed them on silent feet, scanning their surrounding carefully as they moved slowly through the woods. Only when Pegasus lowered his wing did Sarah dare to speak, and even then it was in a very soft voice.

"I couldn't see who they were, but I'm sure they were looking for me."

Pegasus shook his head as though he disagreed, then shifted himself to face her directly, waiting for her to tell him why she whistled.

"I need to get to the Goblin City as soon as possible, and return to the High King's Castle by morning before my presence is missed. Jareth is being accused of starting a war," Pegasus started to move away from her with disinterest. "No, wait, please! He's not the one behind these attacks. There is an army heading for the goblin city and the Labyrinth is unaware that they are going to be attacked. Please, take me there so I can warn them."

The winged creature half stepped away from her, then lowered his head to nibble on some grass. Some people pace when they think, others drink, smoke, or thump their fingers. Pegasus grazed while he thought things through, leaving Sarah with no choice but to sit down and wait while he thought about her plea.

"I had a curse upon me, you know?" she asked rhetorically. Pegasus lifted his head to look at her, stilling his jaw briefly with long grass hanging from his muzzle. "Yea," she nodded. "There was a potion explosion and I wasn't able to do anything without being commanded." She folded her legs around herself, wrapping her arms around her ribs. "It was the most horrible experience. I was left outside in the darkness more times than I can count," she recollected in a far away voice. "went hungry for days just because they forgot to tell me to eat. I couldn't sleep properly, or dream."

She fell into a silent reverie. Pegasus nickered softly, watching her intently as though to ask what happened next. She met his intelligent, equine gaze. "He released me, Pegasus," she stated teary eyed, "Jareth broke the curse within one day of being in his presence." She lowered her gaze as she added in a deeper tone. "Of course now I have something far stronger to deal with that neither of us was expecting, hence the mark on my neck."

She shifted her position once more, bringing her knees up to wrap her arms around them. "The High King claimed to have known that Jareth was my cure all along," she continued as Pegasus bent his sleek neck to nibble on more grass. "…He said that Jareth and I are…" Sarah paused and looked pointedly over at Pegasus, who calmly met her gaze while chewing. "… destined for each other." She clamored to her feet with sudden realization. "You knew that, too, didn't you?" she accused lightly with dawning. "That's why you agreed to bring me back to the Underground, isn't it?"

Pegasus slowly stepped to her side, turning his flank toward her while watching her expectantly with a bent neck. "That's just not fair," she grumbled under her breath while moving to climb upon his back with the help of his sturdy wing to lift her up. "I'm always the last one to find anything out. And, since when can you change the color of your coat?" she asked in afterthought. "You've never done that before!"

Pegasus made a nickering sound that was quite similar to a human chuckle as he reared up on his hind legs, flapped his great, majestic wings, and took off into the night sky.

XxXxX

"Not to sound ungrateful," Jareth stated aloud, his four guards being the only ones in the small arched area outside of his holding chambers. "But, I've noticed there is no magic barrier blocking my way. I don't suppose one of you could tell me why?"

"His Majesty commanded an open door for King Jareth," one of the guards answered stoically, not moving from his sentinel position as he answered.

"I see," Jareth replied, freely stepping back further into his chamber to show good faith of the High King's trust.

The guard who had answered Jareth's inquiry licked his lips nervously, glanced at his fellow guards nervously, then opened his mouth to speak in a very low, hushed tone. "It is well known the terror the Goblin King and his armies can inflict upon any kingdom at any time, your Majesty." The guard risked a sideward glance to the king he both addressed and spoke of. "But, if I may be so bold to say, it is also well known that he does not hide by the cover of darkness, nor does he rule his armies from afar… he… he rides with them for all to see his power sitting astride his steed outside castle walls while his goblins reign destruction within."

"Are you complimenting me, or trying to gain my anger?" Jareth asked airily, noticing the bead of sweat that escaped from under the guards helmet.

With a hard swallow for courage, the guard turned his head to meet the fearful king's gaze directly. "I have seen your terror first hand, your Majesty. No one but a fool would purposely try to gain your anger. I was merely… what I meant was that…"

"Not many believe the recent attacks are of the Goblin King's doing, your Majesty," another guard filled in with firm conviction. "And if '_I_' may be so bold, your majesty," he continued in the same tone, facing Jareth directly with respect. "It is by the hands of a coward that lives have been lost. I wonder, Sire, are you aware of whose those lives belonged?"

"No," Jareth replied with interest. "tell me of them."

"They were the families of the Captain of Guards from each of the three kingdoms you had '_supposedly_' attacked, your Majesty."

Jareth's expression became very grave as the meaning behind those words filter through his mind. "You realize what you are implying, do you not?"

"Yes, King Jareth, I know full well what my words imply. That theirs deaths were ordered by the king of each kingdom with the intention of blaming you for them."

"It goes well beyond that, I'm afraid," Jareth stated. "Is the High King aware of this information?"

"Not by me, Sire. I only heard this news from other guards."

"Then you must tell His Majesty what you suspect immediately. Because if you are right, then there's more than one who conspire against the King himself."

The guards shared knowing looks with one another, they each nodded, and the one with the most information left his post to go speak to the High King. Jareth turned around in his holding chamber to glance out the small cut in the stone that served as an air vent more than anything else. '_May the fates protect you, Sarah_,' Jareth thought, staring up at the sliver of a full moon that peeked through the crack. '_If they catch you, they will kill you without pause_.'

XxXxX

The skies were beginning to turn gray with the new dawn when Sarah returned from warning the goblins. Without even a moment to spare, shouting was heard from the top of the steps leading down to the holding chambers.

"I demand you let me pass this instant!"

It was Ramus, which was of no surprise to anyone within earshot. With barely a chance to give Jareth a reassuring glance that she was able to warn his kingdom of an attack, she quickly steeled herself into the catatonic state that had ruled her being for far too long.

"Lay on the ground, Sarah," Jareth stated in a low voice. "Your clothes are filthy, use the floor as an excuse."

Sarah was only halfway in a lying position when Prince Ramus appeared in the corridor and saw her moving. With no other alternative, Sarah made it seem as though she'd been commanded by Jareth and stood up to stand before Jareth at the door of his holding chambers.

"You commanded her to sleep on the stone cold floor!" Ramus accused Jareth hotly at seeing the soiled condition of her clothes. He stepped up behind Sarah and placed long fingered hands over her upper arms. "She's chilled to the bone, I'll have you know!" he declared at feeling the cool clamminess of her skin. "You weren't even thoughtful enough to provide her with a blanket!"

"I suggest you remove yourself from what belongs to me," Jareth stated threateningly, stepping up to the threshold of what was supposed to be a magically sealed chamber. His mismatched eyes hardened dangerously as he held Prince Ramus' gaze.

"You're not exactly able to do anything if I chose not to, now are you?" Ramus quipped smugly, moving his hands over Sarah's upper arms more firmly. "In fact, I'm going to simply carry her up to the counsel chambers to show His Majesty proof of how well you care for this poor servant girl that is supposedly so damn important to you."

"Sarah," Jareth addressed in an even tone while holding Prince Ramus' gaze murderously. "Defend yourself against Ramus."

Sarah twisted her upper body as her hand snaked out as sharp as a whip across Ramus' face. He staggered back and to the side from the impact, his elegant hand flew to the side of his face with a stunned expression. After a couple of seconds, he checked his fingers to see small beads of blood from the scratch marks Sarah's nails had left in their wake.

"I told you she was cruel," Jareth smirked with proud conviction.

"You will pay for this, Goblin King!" the prince exclaimed as he moved towards the steps. "I swear upon all I own, you will pay dearly for this!"

"That was too close for comfort," Sarah whispered, stepping forward into Jareth's waiting embrace. "If I hadn't been here all hell would've broken loose."

"Not at all," Jareth reassured her. "I would've simply informed Ramus that you had been sent to the Goblin City during my incarceration."

"Jareth, that's it!" Sarah exclaimed suddenly, pulling back from him. "That's exactly what we'll do! Ramus would never let me go to the Goblin City knowing it will fall under attack within a day. He would do everything in his power to either keep me here, or try to stop the attack."

"And the only way to stop the attack would be for him to convene with those who control the armies," Jareth finished for her. He gazed down at her with pride. "You are definitely '_not_' ordinary, Sarah Williams."

The smallest whisper of sadness flitted in her eyes before she smiled at him. Those words, spoken so long ago, had hurt beyond anything that had ever been said to her. That he had made the same remark again just recently still left a sore spot on her heart. "That's just a matter of perspective, I guess," she replied, smiling through her hurt as she stepped into his embrace once more.

Jareth had seen the flicker of pain cross her expressive green eyes and felt a twinge of regret within his own heart. Twice he had called her nothing but ordinary, once while she pleaded for his forgiveness after defeating his labyrinth, and again just recently when she had needed his acceptance the most. He wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face into her hair.

"I am so sorry," he whispered for only her to hear. "I've made far more mistakes on your behalf than I could ever make amends for." He squeezed her tighter against him, his eyes closed tight with firm resolve to keep his emotions in check in front of the guards.

Sarah was completely overwhelmed with conflicting emotions. Her heart constricted with the memory of his painful words, while her throat tightened in jubilation that he was truly repentant and was bearing his heart for her forgiveness. Unable to speak at the moment, she resigned herself to his tight embrace and turned her face into his neck, sniffling back the tears that threatened to escape.

He gently urged her back at the sound of her sniffle, just enough to look upon her face. His expression betrayed his heartache at seeing the moisture in the corner of her eye. With all the tenderness he possessed, he took hold of her face and bent his head for his temple to rest next to hers. "This one is mine to share as well," he whispered, as the tear fell from her eye to stream between both their cheeks.

Sarah freely let a few more tears escape, feeling the pain subside as he shared her grief in a way no one had ever done with her before. "Is this part of '_pillow talk_'?" she asked in a tight voice next to his ear.

"Most definitely," he replied, his own voice sounding just as emotional as hers as he shared her tears in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this was so long in the posting, but I want to thank all those who have given a review so far! Especially my 'guest' reviewer who remained patient yet persistent! You're English is just fine, Hon, I understood you perfectly! This should be the second to last chapter and I expect to have the conclusion posted very soon. Like, maybe within a month, soon I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter. ~Kat~

One Single Tear

Chapter Six

'_You're Majesty!_' a servant's magical outcry filtered into the High King's mind. '_Please come! The castle is under siege! They fill the skies, your Majesty! Hundreds of them…thousands!'_ The frightened servant needn't finish her plea for help as the High King himself appeared by her side in the courtyard on the East side of the castle.

"There, your Majesty!" she shouted fearfully, pointing needlessly into the sky.

The High King rested a reassuring hand upon the girl's shoulder as he focused on the horizon, squinting into the rising sun's rays in an attempt to better see what made it's way towards his kingdom at an exceptionally high speed. "Call the guards," he stated calmly over his shoulder. His personal guard immediately gave a quick nod and a bow before disappearing from sight.

The horns of battle were sounded mere seconds later, warning all those within the castle and keep that danger lurked nearby. With quick precision and organization the battlements filled with Avalon's armies, joined by those of his guests to fortify the grounds as they marched outward from the castle to meet head on the growing threat that drew closer.

The High King watched his armies gather as great pride welled in his chest. It had been a very long time since his kingdom had seen the likes of anything that could be considered a threat. Curiously, he peered into the skies while he waited for a messenger to identify the creatures that were so numerous that they blocked the sun behind them. Not having long to wait, a small falcon came to rest upon the King's shoulder, giving a message in low tones and piercing chirps.

"Pegasi," the High King whispered low, turning his attention back to the skies with renewed curiosity. "Steward, bring the Goblin King and the cursed servant girl to me at once." The steward bowed with a quick, informal nod, then left the courtyard in brisk, even strides. '_I wonder what you told your old friend, my child_,' the King mused to himself, regarding Sarah. '_That would have the Pegasi involve themselves in something clearly not of their concern._'

XxXxX

"Steward, what's happening?" Jareth asked hurriedly, unconscientiously pulling Sarah into his holding chamber to stand behind him as he stepped forward defensively. "Why are the horns of battle being sounded?"

"His Majesty would see you, and the servant girl, in the East courtyard immediately," the steward replied, nonplussed at witnessing Jareth freely stepping from his confines with the servant girl in tow.

Without another word to the steward, Jareth lead Sarah up the stone steps and into the great hall. Women mingled amongst themselves, fretting over a possible attack, while overwhelmed that anyone would be so stupid as to challenge the High King. With brisk steps of his own, Jareth continued outside to the courtyard, pulling Sarah along by the hand, to stand by his King.

"You've summoned me, your Majesty," Jareth stated as a formality, making his presence known to his sovereign while scanning the skies with sharp eyes.

"Jareth," Sarah whispered fearfully, tugging on his hand still holding hers as she stared at the small dark shapes that filled the sky in the distance. "What are they?"

"They," the High King answered, half turning to face her. "Are the Pegasi."

Sarah's expression turned from curious to anxious, glancing past the King to the swarm of flying horses heading their way. "Oh, no." she breathed. "Why are they coming here? And, with so many?"

"I was hoping you could answer that yourself, my child," the High King replied patiently. "Did you, in any way, beseech direct assistance to the winged herds?"

"No," Sarah denied honestly, shaking her head. "We flew to the labyrinth, I warned the goblins, and then we returned directly. There was no beseeching of any sort, your Majesty!"

His Majesty nodded at her response, then returned his focus to the skies. "That's what I feared," he stated calmly, showing no fear whatsoever. "Then they had taken it upon themselves to give alliance. Only I am not certain of which alliance they are sided with as of yet."

"Your Majesty!" a royal guard addressed, having appeared several feet away and now rushed before the King. "Another winged herd flies in from the South, your Majesty," he informed them upon a bent knee. "They are expected to pass over the mountains within minutes."

"They come from the Labyrinth Kingdom," Jareth stated unnecessarily, his tone hinted of unease.

"As the heard before us comes from Darkus' Kingdom," the High King added, turning to meet Jareth's gaze. "They conceal their intent with their magic, not even I can penetrate it." He turned to face forward once more. "Theirs is a different kind of magic. Only those from their realm can detect it. Which, by the by, is why you never felt Sarah's presence within our realm." The King gave Jareth a sidelong glance with a smirk playing on his lips. "Pegasus had taken it upon himself to protect the girl from you until you fully accepted her. A very wise act, I would say, considering your temper and scorned heart."

Jareth found himself diverting his gaze from his sovereign with nothing to say. Glancing briefly at Sarah, he then looked away from her as well. He knew the King spoke the truth. If he had sensed Sarah within the realm when she had first returned to the Underground, he most likely would have acted very rashly on her behalf, and not favorably at all.

Sarah stepped up to his side, and looked up at his face. "I had no idea that you didn't know I was in the Underground," she whispered softly. "All this time I thought you simply didn't care, that you…" Her sentence was cut off by the sudden rush of a hundred flying horses passing overhead, coming in from the South to join forces with those from the East.

They broke their formation to circle and dive, becoming one mass before landing almost as one wherever they could find room. They snorted and pawed the ground restlessly, keeping their wings raised straight up in the air to hide their backs. One Pegasi, Pegasus Himself, stepped forward with slow purposeful strides. His wings were raised high, as was his head, while meeting the expectant gaze of the High King.

Suddenly, to show his reverence, Pegasus extended one leg and bowed his long, sleek neck. Upon righting himself, he lowered his wings to his sides, showing an injured goblin resting upon his back between his wings. Looking for all he was worth, completely terrified.

By the gesture from the High King, an Avalon guard stepped forward to help the small goblin down from the equine's back only for Pegasus to step back warily, whinnying a protest at being approached. "Go to him, my child," the High King commanded Sarah pleasantly. "It seems as though it was you he bowed to."

Sarah looked at the High King with fear filled eyes. "No, your Majesty, I…"

"Go speak to him, Sarah," the High King commanded in a firm but pleasant tone. His eyes met hers with ancient patience and understanding. "It is by your alliance alone that has brought him to us," he told her in a kind tone. "Find out all you can from your old friend, as only you can do."

Hesitantly, Sarah stepped from Jareth's side, immediately gaining everyone's attention as she stepped down to meet with Pegasus. Gasps of surprise where heard amongst the crowd when Pegasus whinnied at her in recognition and stepped towards her. Sarah threw her arms around his neck, as she had always done when they had met. And, rested her cheek upon his sleek white neck while he bowed his head over her shoulder in response.

"Sarah, no!" Prince Ramus shouted, suddenly appearing next to His Majesty's side, opposite Jareth. "Your Majesty, you must stop this!" he implored the High King in alarm. "The Goblin King is using her as a tool for his own means of destruction!" he accused heatedly. "Look at how he carelessly sends her out to meet danger! These beasts are here because of '_him_', your Majesty!" Prince Ramus concluded, pointing directly at Jareth with hate filled eyes.

"Actually, your Majesty," Sarah's voice addressed, gaining everyone's attention as she climbed the steps to rejoin His Majesty with the goblin who was astride Pegasus in her arms like a child. "They are here to assist you, your Majesty, against a hidden enemy."

"Sarah," Prince Ramus addressed in shock, pushing himself forward to stand in front of her, blocking her way from the High King and Jareth. "You can speak! By the fates, you are able to talk and move freely!"

"Seize him," the High king directed his guards, dipping his head towards Prince Ramus. "I have had more insolence than I can take from you, Ramus. You are hereby declared as unlawful."

"Me?" he questioned, utter shock showed on his face as he was taken into hand by the guards. "Your Majesty, please, I have done naught wrong! My only concern was for the servant girl, your Majesty! Please, forgive me any insolence I may have incurred!"

"Your Majesty," Sarah addressed formally with a bow of her head. "This little goblin is Dink. He is one of the many that Jareth had sent to rebuild the kingdoms that had been previously attacked by the command of the Goblin King. He wears no armor for battle, and he is badly wounded… as are most of the other goblins that had been saved from an attack and brought to you by the Pegasi."

At Sarah's declaration Pegasus whinnied a shrill command to his winged herd, rearing up on his hind legs to show his dominance as the lead stallion. Every Pegasi responded by lowered their wings to their flanks to show a goblin set upon each back, some of them were so wounded that the wings of their mount were literally holding them astride.

"Those are the very goblins that attacked my kingdom under the ruse of helping to rebuild!" King Darkus exclaimed heatedly, suddenly present when he hadn't been moments before. "Your Majesty, I beseech you to take action against the Goblin King before it is too late! He is the only one who can command such lowly creatures! And now he commands the winged herds as well!"

Pegasus, in response to Darkus' accusations, or perhaps just the sound of his voice, reared up once more while emitting a shrill battle cry. Landing on all fours, he steadily approached the stone steps that separated the equines from the human-like beings.

"Pegasus, no!" Sarah cried out without thinking, putting herself in front of the magnificent horse just as he opened his wings for flight. "Wait!" she beseeched urgently, placing a hand upon his soft muzzle. "Everyone here knows that no one in this realm commands you, Pegasus," she assured him in a calming tone. After a moment and another snort, Pegasus lowered his wings to his flanks.

"Impossible!" King Darkus voice in surprise. "The cursed servant is able to speak! How is this possible?"

"How is it possible that you were unaware of this, King Darkus," the High King demanded to know. "When Prince Ramus declared that very same observation mere moments ago." Darkus looked upon his King with an unsteady gaze. "Seize him!" the High King commanded on behalf of King Darkus.

"No, wait!" Darkus shouted pleadingly. "I have been your faithful servant my entire life, your Majesty! It was Mondrake that wanted Avalon to fall, not me! I had no choice but to adhere to his bidding! He was to be your successor, I had no choice but to adhere to his bidding!" Everyone looked on with sneers of contempt as King Darkus fell to his knees in one last attempt to show his fealty to his sovereign.

"Do you think me such the fool, Darkus?" the High King demanded heatedly, looking down his nose at the traitor among kings. "I have been gathering information of this so called 'attack upon Avalon' for quite awhile now. It was only recently that I was able to find the true enemy and have him removed." The High King smiled sneeringly with his eyes shining with triumph. "Do you think it coincidence that Mondrake's bride suddenly vanished before saying her vows? And yes, I have known all along of your involvement, as well as Gallion and Ramus' part in it all."

The High King paused thoughtfully. "Which is almost a pity for Ramus. The young prince simply found himself in love and had been coerced unwittingly to do the bidding of others just to have a servant girl for himself." He looked upon Sarah, who still held the injured goblin in her arms. "But, you knew what was being planned all along, didn't you child?" he asked rhetorically as he stepped before her. "You had heard a conversation that had never meant to be heard by another. And, so, you had been silenced by the most convenient means available at the time. An incantation that had 'not' been spoken incorrectly at all, but precisely how Mondrake wanted it to be spoken."

"Your Majesty," Jareth addressed, moving to stand by Sarah's side. "If you've known all along, then why allow things to build to such an end?"

"Because this is the end I desired to achieve," he announced proudly, then chuckled with mirth. "Do you honestly think I would chose the likes of Mondrake to be my successor?" He turned to look upon his people standing in the courtyard. "I would appoint the Goblin King before the likes of that sniffling warthog to rule my kingdoms!" He turned back around with flare, his royal cloak swirling around his legs with the motion. "But, it is you, Sarah Williams of the Aboveground, that I feel the most regret toward, and I extend to you my deepest apologies."

"For what, your Majesty? I don't understand. I don't remember hearing anything that spoke of war."

"For not curing you of your curse," Jareth stated with sudden realization. "When he could have done so all along."

"Yes, that is partially true," the High King admitted freely with slow nod of his head. "But, the real truth is that it was my curse that was put upon the girl." He spun around on his heels at all the shocked gasps from behind him. "Come, come my people!" he shouted boisterously. "I am the High King of all the kingdoms of the Underground! There is no power greater than mine!"

Jareth politely cleared his throat at that comment, causing the High King to half turn to look at him from over his shoulder. "I speak of magical power, Goblin King. Your Labyrinth is of its own power, I admit. But, even that power would recognize her King if the need ever arose. Luckily it never has, nor, I would hope, that it never does come to that."

"My apologies, your Majesty," Jareth voiced with politeness and a small inclination of his head.

"Then," Sarah voiced in a small uncertain voice, stepping closer to the High King. "You purposely made me suffer all this time, just to find those who opposed you?"

Jareth chose that moment to take the goblin from her arms, then stepped slightly aside. '_This is going to be interesting_,' he thought to himself.

"A king must weigh the balance in all things, my child," the High King explained in a soft tone. "I had cured your curse of the potions that had been purposely spilled upon you. However, if I had let you return cured, you surely would have met a fate worse than your mere silence. Yes, it's been by my magic that has rendered you incapable of motion or speech so that you would live to meet with Jareth once more, and fulfill what was meant to be so long ago."

Sarah backed away from the High King, her lips pursed in an attempt to hold back the pain of her spurned heart. She had trusted him, followed his every command, and had come to respect this man as the great ruler of a wondrous kingdom. But, to find out that he had used her, caused her endless suffering and pain, was too much to absorb all at once. Turning on her heels, she fled down the few stone steps towards Pegasus.

"Sarah, no!" Jareth cried out, realizing what she was about to do too late. "Sarah!" He ran down the steps with the injured goblin in his arms as Sarah leapt upon the back of the winged horse with practiced ease and agility. Without so much as a command, the winged horse spread his wings, turned away from the human crowd, and bolted into the sky. "Sarah!" Jareth called after her, to no avail.

The other Pegasi bowed down to allow their wounded riders to jump, slide, or simply fall off their backs before following their leader into the mid-day sun. Only after he'd lost sight of the infamous Pegasus did Jareth slowly turn around to face his sovereign king.

"I suggest you bid me my leave, right now, '_your Majesty_'," Jareth all but growled at the High King.

"I will 'not' explain myself, Goblin King," the High King growled back. "The suffering of one mortal girl is nothing in comparison to the overall safety of not just one kingdom, but the entire Underground! She is a hero, Jareth! She alone had accomplished '_so_' much in favor of her King!"

"_I _am her king!" Jareth seethed, his eyes aglow with anger, his magic reacting to his temper by radiating around him as a tangible mass. "You purposely kept her from me!" he continued to seethe. "Hiding her as far away as possible, knowing full well that one moment within my presence would destroy all the magic you bestowed upon her!" Jareth took a step back, and looked upon the High king with sudden realization. "So, I will end this game. Because, we now know how powerful I truly am, now don't we?" Jareth turned away from his King, and stepped down the stone steps.

"Goblin King!" the High king called heatedly. "If you think for one moment you could possibly defeat me, you have…"

"YOU!" Jareth shouted definitively in a loud commanding tone, spinning around to point directly at the High King. "Have no power over me!"

The entire courtyard was hushed to stunned silence by the Goblin King's declaration. Wary glances flitted to their High King for reassurance only to be left uneasy when their sovereign gave no response whatsoever, but stood with his head held high. Jareth moved to the center of the field amongst his injured goblins. He spread out his hands on either side of his hips, and bowed his head as though in mortal prayer. And then, suddenly, without any pomp or circumstance, no thunder or lightening, not even so much as a brisk wind, every single goblin disappeared from sight along with their king.

XxXxX

Sarah continued to cry, lying on the grassy knoll in a heap of dirty clothes, tangled tresses, and a tear streaked face. Pegasus calmly grazed with a small number of his heard nearby, lifting his head often to check on his female human. He had carried her from the accusations and hurtful words of the magical beings that resembled her physically, but who were neither mortals nor gods. Bringing her to the same grassy knoll where she had whistled for him seemed to be the right choice at the time. Besides, Pegasus liked the taste of this grass, it was sweeter and more succulent compared to what he was used to eating.

Suddenly, the winged horse sensed magic in the air and snapped his head up at attention. Just as he nickered to his human in warning, she magically disappeared from his sight. Pegasus half reared in alarm, and charged to the very spot she had been lying. Dropping his nose to the ground, he detected her scent, familiar and calming. But, he also detected another scent that was also familiar, yet new to him. It was the same scent that surrounded his human friend the night she had called for him. It was the scent of goblin magic.

Reassured that she had been taken by someone trustworthy, Pegasus sniffed the air for anything else unusual, then lowered his head to graze some more before heading home with his herd.


End file.
